Legacy of the Broken
by fangluv1089
Summary: This is an AU where dipper chose to accept a deal with Bill in order to protect his sister and friends. He never said anything about anyone born after the deal was made. Now Mabel's twin daughters will learn exactly what a Cypher is capable of, and Bill will learn what the new generation of Pines are willing to do. (I suck at summaries sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Right so this is my first Gravity falls story, this one is an alternate universe where Dipper accepted Bills offer and gave Bill a body for Mabel's and his friends safety. This story is around Mabel's daughters, though the original characters will be included in later chapters. anyway enjoy. I don't own anything in gravity falls.**

 **Chapter one- A strange encounter.**

Hazel sighed from her place against the wall. Her sister was at a friends house for the weekend, and her dad had demanded that she be social and make friends. One of her classmates had thrown a party and, because said classmate's mother was friends with her dad, she had been forcefully invited. She knew the real reason her dad wanted her to leave the house. It was the same reason her mother had left him, he wanted to get high. It's not like she minded, hell if he just sat in his room and smoked, she wouldn't even notice, but he didn't think that way.

So here she was, at a party that reeked of alcohol, weed, and sweaty teens. A party where the music was too loud and the lyrics obnoxious. She grumbled something under her breath and pushed off of the wall, having had just about enough of the noise for a life time.

She pushed past the gyrating bodies, and did her best to avoid getting alcohol dumped on her. She pulled her hood over her head and ducked out of the door. She sighed and began walking down the road, her ears ringing in the sudden silence. She hunched in on herself, walking along the damp pavement, it had apparently rained while the party was going on it had just been too loud for her to notice.

She walked along the dark road and listened to the sound of the ocean in the distance. She wasn't worried about walking around town, in the dark, alone. That was one of the great things about living in a quiet beach side city. Everyone knew everyone, and there was never any danger. Well not really, the town didn't even really have a prison, just a small building with two or three cells.

Hazel sighed and breathed in the humid air of the city, it was mid summer and the city was still as boring as ever. Where normal cities had a huge boom of business, their quiet Ocean Crest seemed to loose business during the summer. Hazel didn't really mind, she liked things quiet, it was simple, she liked simple.

Her feet seemed to carry her of their own accord, the sound lapping water growing, if that wasn't any indication of the ocean, the sudden sand underfoot would have been a dead giveaway. She smirked and walked the drying sand towards the blue-grey expanse ahead of her.

She came to a stop at the edge of the water, pulling her headphones from her pocket to blast music in her ears. She liked her own music, but the newer generation of music did not agree with her, hell she hardly listened to anything after 2003. Her dad had said it was because she was an old soul, whatever that meant.

She glanced down when her phone rang displaying Amber's name. She smiled and answered after pulling the headphones from their jack and quickly tucking them into her hoodie pocket.

"Hey girl." She said a smile clear in her voice.

"Hey hey." Amber's chipper voice answered, "So Northwest's was really boring, she kept droning on about her grandfather and such. I almost fell asleep listening to her, how do the others put up with her?" She asked exasperated, a laugh slipped form Hazels lips and she shook her head.

"You tell me, you are the social butterfly, how _do_ you deal with boring people?" Hazel asked sarcastically, a grin spreading her face when she heard her sister laugh.

"You don't, you just tolerate them until your lovely twin sister gives you a reason to bail." She teased, Hazel chirped out a laugh and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Woe be unto those without a twin sister then huh?" She teased leaning heavily on one foot. "So what, pray tell, is this reason to bail?" She asked not remembering sending Amber a text for anything.

"Dad called, wanted me to get you from the party, said it was getting late and we have Gymnastics tomorrow." Hazel gave a heavy sigh, having forgotten about their classes, and nodded.

"Well he should have thought of that before forcing me to go to some dumb party." She grumbled and looked up at the moon that had just started to show through the clouds. "Alright, I am down near Stacy's dine and surf." She said unconsciously grimacing at the gimmick, it was such a bad idea to eat then go surfing right after, but she made good money and had a lot of business, so Hazel couldn't say anything.

"Alright I will be down in a few, don't swim away in the mean time." Amber joked before bidding her goodbye and hanging up. Hazel smiled and shook her head, tucking her phone away and watching the waves.

"Family, huh?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump a foot in the air. She hadn't seen anyone when she had turned to look at Stacy's, so she really wasn't expecting anyone. Thoughts of manners returned to her after the shock, and she turned to face the stranger-who was a little too close for comfort.

"Uhm, y-yeah." She stuttered out. "My sister." Se supplied, taking a step back, choosing the cool water and sabotage of her shoes, over the proximity of this man. Now that she had taken a step back from him, she could get a slightly better look. He was tall, taller than her at least, he had dark brown hair that had been combed back to sit neatly on his head, she could see hints of golden streaks when he moved so the moonlight could glint off of his hair. An almost malicious grin had formed his angular face, if it weren't for the obvious age, she would have considered him to have a baby face, but the set of his jaw deterred that idea. The most dominant trait to Hazel were his honey colored eyes. She could have sworn they shined yellow in the moonlight, but she blamed that on the odd angle that she had to look at him from. He wore what looked like a tailored suit, the bow-tie sitting against his neck almost perfectly, his dress shoes looked odd in the sand.

"Sounds like you two are close?" He questioned in a rough yet smooth voice. Hazel idly imagined that was what silk sliding over glass would sound like. She blinked again and gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, we are practically best friends." She said trying to figure out if she had seen him before, she doubted that she would forget his face, but it could happen. He looked so familiar, she just couldn't place where she had seen him. His grin widened and he took another step towards her, to which she backed up. Her foot slid on some seaweed and she started to topple backwards, his hand slid to the small off her back with ease, he caught one of her flailing hand and held her in there in a mock tango pose, even after she had gained her balance. He grinned and stared down at her, a predatory look to his eyes.

"Well you better be careful not to loose her. Family is a fickle thing after all, you never know when an offer could be too good to pass up, or when an unexpected disaster could occur." He said getting closer to Hazel by now she could smell his cologne now. He smelled like fresh earth and pomegranate, she could also smell a metallic smell, though she couldn't place it. Her breath froze in her throat, fear stilling her every motion everything about this man set her on edge. She focused back on his voice when he chuckled, holding her eyes with his. "Keep that in mind dear, family is a very fragile bond. My names Bipper Cypher by the way." He said and leaned up to kiss her forehead A shiver ran up her spine at the contact. He just chuckled and set her right as headlights illuminated the beach. He gave a small wave and turned to leave, Hazel stood watching him leave for a few moments before she released a shaky breath that she was well aware that she had been holding, and walked to Amber's car.

"You okay?" Amber asked when Hazel opened the car door. "You look like you just watched the Kracken just climb out of the ocean and steal your puppy." She added as Hazel sat in the passenger seat. "And who was that guy? Was he harassing you or something? Where you two dancing?!" She added in shock, Hazel sighed and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"I'm fine, no mythical creature climbed from the sea and took a puppy I don't have, and I have no idea Who he was. He just came up and started talking to me, then I slipped and he caught me. Then you showed up." Hazel explained giving the run down of things, masking how grateful she was for her twins arrival.

"Okay." Amber said choosing not to ask any more questions on the topic. "Wanna go to the Book store?" Amber added trying to get the pale look off of her sisters face, it seemed to work Hazels face brightened with a smile and she nodded.

"I need some new material to read anyway." She said and glanced at her phone, several texts from her dad, that she somehow managed to miss. Amber smiled and drove down the road to turn into the small parking lot. Hazel smiled at the familiar sign that was missing two letters. The Cozy Corner, her favorite used book store.

It stayed open all hours of the night and day, she was almost positive that she had never seen the lights off, or the old cashier go home. She didn't mind though, more availability to buy books. She and Amber stepped out of the car and walked for the glass doors.

"Imma go look at the new releases, you scope out horror fantasy." Amber instructed, Hazel nodded and split off from her sister to look through the old books, it wasn't long however until her sister called her over though.

"Look at these." Amber said running her hand over the faded red covers of the books she had found, her fingers lingering over the golden hands, each holding a number, counting up to three. Hazel opened the cover of the first one and flipped through the pages, smiling at the illustrations.

"These will do." Hazel said with a grin and picked up all three. "Good find sis" She added giving her a fist bump with her free hand. They approached the counter and smiled at the old woman who looked like she was half awake.

"Hey Ede." Hazel said and put the books down, the woman smiled and lifted one of the books with a shaky hand, she looked over the cover a confused look on her face.

"This old bat must be forgetting things, I don't remember putting these ones out, or even getting them in to stock." She said in slight confusion, then shrugged, she searched the book for a bar code to scan and sighed finding none. "Tell ya what dears, since you two come in so much, have them, free of charge." She offered, Hazel smiled and politely thanked her.

"We will see you in a week tops." Hazel assured grin on her face Ede nodded and waved the two girls out bidding them a safe night.

Hazel and Amber climbed into the car to head home. Hazel holding the bag containing their treasures. When Amber pulled into their driveway it was half past one in the morning. Both girls wanted sleep knowing that tomorrow would be exhausting.

"That's new." Hazel said tiredly nodding at the moving van parked at the house about a block away, the houses along the beach were expensive, so the neighboring house had remained empty for quite some time, Hazel and Amber had never really seen it filled.

"Huh, so it is." Amber said. "Who do you think is moving in?" Se asked sparking up the old game that they both always played.

"Hmmm I bet they are explorers that are looking for some sea witch that is only native to our waters. Before we know it they will have rented a boat, but to be safe they will sit just at the edge of the shore with binoculars to see if they can spot it at four a.m." Hazel teased walking into the house.

"No I bet they are ghost hunters and they think they are moving into a haunted house, and soon we will see them walking around with little voice recorders to try and catch a ghostly voice." Amber teased, following her sister into the house. A small pig came running up to them excitedly to greet them.

"Hey Waddles." Hazel said bending down to scratch the pig behind his ear. "Wheres dad? He asleep or does he have the late night munchies?" She asked, a pan banging in the kitchen answering her question. Hazel smiled and walked into the kitchen to see her dad. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his blue pajamas sat on his hips loosely.

In his youth he had been a chubby kid with big hair, but he had lost a lot of weight. After he had cut his blonde hair, he had gotten in shape, something about trying to impress their mom or something.

Now he was a buff forty something with silver hair that had some blonde left in it. Their parents had divorced shortly after she and her sister had been born, and ever since they had shared custody of them. Their mother got them in the summer and holidays, and their dad had them during the school year. It worked.

"Hey dad." Hazel said and sat down, Amber plopping down beside her.

"Hey you two, you have fun today? "He asked turning to look at them, his pupils slightly larger than normal, but he otherwise looked clear headed.

"Yeah." They both lied in unison, he nodded and turned back to cooking.

"I'm making fried chicken if you two want any." He offered, Hazel shrugged denying any, but Amber accepted the offer.

"Oh daddy, look at the books we got." She said pulling out their free treasure. He turned to look and dropped the spatula he was holding, a look of horror crossing his features.

"Where did you get those?!" He shouted causing both girls to jump. He had a feral look of fear in his eyes. Hazel retracted the book and stared at him in shock. "Answer me." He ordered, quieter this time but no less demanding.

"The Cozy Corner." Hazel answered concerned, Something on her face must of made him back down because he gave a sigh and backed away from them.

"I'm sorry, I just- never-mind." He said and turned back to the stove. "Just don't let your mother see those." He ordered quietly, they were set to go see her soon for the summer. Hazel blinked questioningly and shook her head, not understanding the suddenly stern tone of voice.

"Dad I think I'm going to go to bed." She said and stood to leave, Amber following quietly behind her. "I need to feed Odin anyway." She added referring to her cat. He didn't say anything, just let them leave. His shoulders seeming to hunch in on himself as he remembered all the strife those books had caused.

Hazel looked to Amber as she sat on her bed, her cat affectionately rubbing against her ankles. Odin's loud purrs being the only noise to break the silence. Amber finally spoke as she poured food for the fat cat.

"I haven't seen him freak out like that since we found his stash by accident." Amber whispered before moving to sit on her own bed.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Hazel supplied with a growl, looking at the bag of books beside her. She shook her head and reached for one before standing and walking over to her sisters bed. Amber scooted over and lay on her stomach, Hazel joining her and opening the book so they both could read it.

"I don't understand what has him bothered about these books, I mean how bad can Gnomes named shmebulock, be?" She asked assuming that her dad had thought the books were too adult for them or something. Amber laughed as she ran her fingers over the illustration.

"Be careful he _ls_ a foot and a half tall." She teased and began reading the description of him. "Oh oh he is a dangerous one, only says Shmebulock, but be mindful gnomes travel in packs." Amber laughed then leaned her head on her sisters shoulder. Hazel rested her head on her sisters and hummed a quiet laugh.

"The set up is amazing though. I mean whoever wrote these took great care to make these and include a lot of detail." Hazel said flipping through the pages. "They also had a lot of imagination." She added pausing on some of the creatures. Amber nodded and pointed out a eyeball with wings.

"Eyebats?" She laughed and shook her head. Hazel smiled then remembered what that man had said, his words jumping from the back of her mind and taking place at the front as a nagging thought.

"Amber." She said after a beat of silence, amber 'hummed' in acknowledgement still looking at the book. "Promise that we will always be here for each other." She pleaded her eyes watering. "Promise that if anything ever happens that we wont abandon each other?" She asked her voice breaking. Amber pulled back when she heard Hazels voice break. She took her sisters hand, turning to face her sister fully now she frowned and nodded.

"You and I are twins, we will never be alone, no matter what." She said assuring Hazel, who took that as truth, nodded and hugged Amber.

"We need to get to bed, Babush wont be happy if we are dead on our feet tomorrow." Amber said trying to change the subject and lighten the mood. Hazel nodded and stood off f the bed. Both got dressed for bed in silence and fell asleep without a word, both lost to their own thoughts.

Outside Bipper stood watched the lights to the house shut off from the porch of his newly bought house. A malicious grin spread his lips while he watched the otherwise silent house.

"Sleep tight girls." He whispered, ignoring Dippers screams of rage from the back of his mind. The deal had been to protect his sister and friends, Dipper hadn't said _anything_ about any other members of his family. Bill was about to have some much needed fun.

 **AN: Wow that is a lot of words. Anyway feel free to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions. Stay safe, stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:That took longer to write than I thought it would but oh well, anyway there is some character death in this one, just to warn you. Anyway enjoy. I don't own Gravity Falls by the way.**

 **Chapter two- Come on down to Gravity falls.**

Bill stood in front of a chained dipper. Both were in the mindscape while Bill let his physical body rest. He smiled as he looked down at the chained man.

"What do you want with them Bill?" Dipper demanded sounding slightly broken. Bill chuckled and circled the man.

"I just want to have some fun. It has been a very long time since I have played any games. You can't blame me for wanting to play." He said with a laugh, before moving so he was at eye level with Dipper.

"We had a deal." Dipper growled glaring into the pyramids eye.

"Au contraire, we had a deal that only concerned dear shooting star and the other members of that decrepit shack. It said nothing about any generations after that. So the deal doesn't apply to the baby pines or anyone not apart of the shack anymore." Bill said pulling out the contract as an example. Dipper glared and tried to lunge at Bill, the chains stopping him. Bill gave a laugh and poofed the contract out of existence. He moved closer to Dipper and ran a hand through his hair.

"Careful Pine tree, wouldn't want to piss me off." Bill warned moving to caress his face, despite Dippers resistance to the touch.

"What are you going to do?" Dipper growled finally deciding to ignore Bills hand. Bill laughed and summoned a post card. Dipper gasped seeing it and shook his head.

"I'm just going to leave them a little message that's all." Bill said and smirked hearing an alarm in the waking world. "Oh look at the time I must be off, until next time Pine tree." Bipper smiled as he woke up, the post card sitting on the table by the bed waiting on him. He stretched and walked outside after summoning dress slacks and a button down shirt, he smirked as he watched Hazel leave the house. He decided it was time for a quick walk.

Hazel woke the next morning and stretched. Dawn was just barely breaking over the horizon, Amber was still fast asleep, Waddles and Odin curled up on the bed at her feet. She smiled and walked to her dresser, she would go for a walk before she had class, maybe pick up some groceries or something. She slipped on a pair of short and a tank top and walked out of the room accidentally leaving her phone sitting on the bedside table. She grabbed the large tote bag that she would keep shells in whenever she walked and tied her hair up before slipping her shoes on and quietly leaving the house. not noticing the figure watching her from the porch of the house next door.

Even with the lack of sun, the air was hot indicating that by mid day the temperature would probably be close to the hundreds. She was used to it though, so she didn't worry. She walked about a half a mile down the beach and went to put her headphones in, then swore when she realized she didn't have her phone on her.

"Damn." She grumbled and shook her head, she was too far up the beach to turn back for just a pair of headphones and a cellphone, so she would just have to deal.

"Something the matter?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Jesus!" She exclaimed and turned to look at the man from the night before. He grinned and moved so he was in step beside her. He was in a more relaxed outfit, but it still looked too hot and out of place given the location and weather.

"Nah just me." He joked, Hazel frowned but began walking again, trying to give herself some distance from this man. "So anyway whats the problem?" He asked after she hadn't answered.

"I uh forgot my chap-stick." Hazel lied, not comfortable with this man knowing that she had no way of calling for help. He gave a small chuckle a knowing look to his eyes.

"Yeah that always sucks." He said and slung an arm around her shoulders. She gave a small shudder and shrugged his arm off.

"I uhh, I need to get home." Hazel said turning on a dime. "Gotta jog back so uhm excuse me." She said and took off at a pace that was much faster than a jog, She heard him chuckle from behind her and chose to ignore it.

She made it home in less than twenty minutes despite the distance. She crashed through the kitchen door and slumped to the ground gasping for air. She had no idea why that man had instilled that fear in her, but she knew that she did not like it.

She leaned against the door still rasping, her throat feeling raw. her head fell against the door with a quiet thud and she brought a hand up to wipe sweat from her forehead. She glanced at the wall clock deciding she had time for a shower before she woke everyone up and get ready for class.

She stood on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from the laundry room. After a quick shower, she got dressed and made her way upstairs. She had calmed down and could think again so she figured she was fine.

"Sis." She whispered shaking her sister awake. "Get up so we aren't late, I gotta go wake dad up, take Waddles out." She instructed and left her groggy sister to wake her dad. He grumbled grumpily when she shook him awake but stretched and stood so he would wake up when she told him to. She walked back downstairs to start on breakfast, the events of last night concerning the books forgotten now.

She hummed as she moved about the kitchen, she looked up at Amber and her dad walking down the stairs, both smiled at her and came to sit at the counter.

"Smells good." Her dad said taking the cup of coffee that had been offered to him. Hazel nodded and looked at the clock again.

"Amber get dressed we gotta go soon." Hazel said Amber stood from the counter, grabbing a waffle on her way back up to their shared room.

"Hey uh, why don't you two skip today, it is our last weekend together for the summer after all. Maybe we could go see a movie or something together." Gideon suggested, Hazel bit her lip in thought and shook her head.

"Sorry dad, if we miss today, there is no way in hell that Babush would let us into class next year." Hazel said with a sigh. "Maybe after class, this one is only like two hours today." She offered, seeing the sad look on his face. "We could go on a picnic on the beach or something." She offered, he brightened a little and smiled.

"That sounds nice." He said "I can cook up a meal for us and maybe we could go swimming or something." He added, Hazel nodded and glanced at Amber who was fully dressed and toting both of their duffel bags.

"Sounds like a plan. Bye daddy." Hazel said and kissed him on the cheek before taking her bag and heading for the door, being sure to have her phone this time, Amber bid him a similar farewell and then they both were off to class.

Gideon listened to their car drive off before standing and getting his own phone, he hooked up his Bluetooth and dialed the familiar number. He began cooking while the line rang.

"Gideon?" A tired voice answered on the other end, she didn't sound irritated to hear from him, that was a good sign.

"Hello Mabel. I need to speak with you." He said while he set to work making a complicated dish.

"What is it? I need to be at the shop in like two hours, I have a big order coming in." Mabel said, the sound of a bed shifting and then a door opening sounding on the other line.

"Its about our girls." He said grimly.

"What is it? Whats wrong?! Who's hurt?!" The voice sounded a lot more alert now, Gideon shook his head and let her finish with her interrogation before he continued.

"No one is hurt, not yet at least. The girls bought some books yesterday. They," He sighed not wanting to bring that old pain onto her again, but she needed to know. "They were the journals. The Gravity Falls journals." He admitted, he heard a quiet gasp then the phone hitting a hard surface, the sound of someone collapsing on the other end could be heard, then sobbing. "Mabel? Mae? Mabel pick up the phone, talk to me." He ordered turning from his cooking, feeling almost as if it would somehow help her or the situation.

There were a few moments when all he could hear was muffled sobbing, then the phone being shuffled around.

"H-how? Where did they get them?!" She whimpered out her voice thick with tears, a few sobs still managing to shake from her.

"Hazel said from that old bookstore near the beach, I called Ede last night, she had never seen them until they brought them to be rung up." He said satisfied with her back on the phone. He turned back to the meat and continued seasoning the chicken.

Mabel sighed on the other end, trying to compose herself enough that they could talk with him understanding her.

"I'm coming to get them, tonight. The three of you are getting the hell out of Ocean Crest. You are leaving to damned books behind, I will not go through what I went through with Dipper again." She ordered her voice hitching on Dippers name. Gideon nodded and looked at the clock.

"They are at class right now, but I will start packing some of their things remember to include Waddles and Odin on your jets passenger list, they won't leave without them." He sighed and looked at the food before he put it in the fridge.

"Yeah, of course." Mabel said, after a moment of silence she sighed. "Thank you for letting me know whats going on. I appreciate it." She said Gideon nodded and moved to the stairs, grabbing his phone as he went.

"Of course, I will see you tonight, I need to go pack everything." He said

"Yeah see ya." Mabel muttered then the line went dead. Gideon tucked his ear piece away in the pocket of his jeans and walked into his daughters room. Odin looked up lazily from her place on Hazel's pillow, but didn't move from her spot, just gave a lazy purr and went back to sleep. Waddles didn't even stir from his bed.

Gideon strode to their closet and began pulling out suitcases and duffel bags before filling them with clothes and different essentials from their room. He grabbed a few books for them to read on the plane, his hand stopping all motion when he saw the journals neatly stacked on Hazel's bedside table. He growled and grabbed a duffel bag before moving to the bathroom and throwing all of their things in the bag, they would sort it all out later, He wasn't worried about normal airport restrictions, those didn't really apply to Mabel. She had made quite a name for herself making sweaters, and after finding a cheap thread to work with, she had become one of the top fashion designers in the state. Dipper would have been proud of her.

Gideon shook his head and focused on packing, there was no rhyme or reason as he threw things in bags. His only means of order being to pack all of the girls clothes and essentials that they would need while they stayed with Maybel, then to pack the pets, a much easier feat than packing two teenage girls.

When he finished packing their things he moved to his, he was half way through when someone knocked on the door. He sighed and set down his shirts that he had pulled from his closet and moved to answer the door.

"cant really talk right now I'm-" Gideon answered the door and stopped mid sentence when he saw who was standing at the door. "Cipher!" He exclaimed and went to slam the door, only to be stopped by a stern hand on the heavy oak wood door.

"Now I see where Hazel gets her manners." Bipper said a grin on his face at the joke. Gideon scowled at him and refused to move to let Bill in. "Now don't be rude invite me in, here I'll help you. Bill would you like to come in? Why yes I would thank you Gideon." Bill supplied and forcefully shoved Gideon back from the door to step inside.

"What the hell makes you so delusional as to think that you can be anywhere near me or my girls?" Gideon growled at the offending man.

"Humm let me think, how about the fact that I can do anything I want, and you cant do shit about it. Face it Gleeful, I'm a being that is older than creation, I was around when your grandmother was in diapers. Anything I want to do, I can." Bill said with a harsh laugh.

"Get the hell out of my house." Gideon snarled anger flaring on his face.

"Or what, what will you do? Kick my ass? Banish me? Oh ar you gonna call the big bad Stanford pines?" He demanded a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I'm quivering, I'm so scared of a skeleton. And you cant banish me if I have a physical form. You should know this by now Gleeful." Bipper said getting in Gideon's face. and shoving him backwards.

"What do you even want?" He demanded stumbling backwards.

"Remember how I said that I can do anything I want to. Well I have decided to play a little game, and it includes you. I would say I am sorry about what I'm about to do, but the truth is I don't really care." Bipper said before he ran a knife through Gideon's chest, angling so the knife slid between his rib-cage to stab into his heart. Gideon gasped and clutched at Bippers white shirt a reflex telling him to hold onto him.

"See I need your girls to find you, and I need them to find this." He said holding up a post card with big bold letters spelling out Gravity Falls. Gideon's eyes widened and he shook his head, the blood in his mouth preventing him from saying anything. Bipper pulled the knife from his chest and drove it into him again. Gideon gave a gurgled grunt and slumped against his attacker.

"Well goodbye." Bipper said feeling Gideon slump against him the life gone from him, Bipper pushed him to the ground and walked over to the table near the door to write on the back of the post card.

 _Come alone tell no one if you want to find out why. I will see you there._

He signed the card with a smiley face before walking over and setting it on their dead fathers body. He walked out of the house still whistling. well aware that he was covered in blood. He walked to his house to shower and prepare for the game that he had started.

Hazel walked into the house laughing at what Amber had said, class had gone well and they both were looking forward to a picnic with their dad. She froze when she saw his body waiting on them.

"Oh my god." She whispered her heard dropping to her stomach. "Amber stay outside." She ordered and turned to keep her sister from coming in through the door, too late though. Amber gasped from her place in the door.

"H-hazel?" She whispered not knowing what else to say.

"Amber go outside and call the police now." Hazel ordered not giving her any other option. Amber went outside quickly, pulling out her cellphone with a trembling hand and dialing the number for the police station. Hazel stared at her dads body and noticed the card on his body. She picked it up, biting her lip and doing her best to hold back tears as she read the short message. It was a bad idea, she knew it was a bad idea, but at the moment, she wanted to know why. She walked outside to find her sister sobbing as she leaned on her car.

"We need to pack our bags." Hazel said numbly, she hadn't been as close with their dad as Amber, but she was upset, just had a more stoic mindset in tragedy. Amber looked at her in confusion then took the card that was handed to her. She sniffled and looked at her sister and nodded.

"Lets go to gravity falls." Amber said tersely, a note of determination in her voice.

 **AN: Sorry if I got a little boring with details . Anyway to clear things up, Maybel is really big in the fashion business and thats why she only has the twins in the summer and holidays, but anyway, she will be in the next chapter promise. Review if ya want and I hope you enjoyed. Stay safe, stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This took forever to write, I'm so sorry . We had spring cleaning today and I had to deep clean a few rooms, anyway I don't own Gravity Falls, and I hope you enjoy ^^**

 **Chapter 3- welcome to Gravity Falls**

Things seemed to move too fast as Hazel and Amber sat outside on the back of their dads truck. They watched as an ambulance from a few towns over arrived, holding hands while they carried him out on a stretcher, a white sheet covering his body. The post card had been stuffed in Hazels pocket after both girls agreed that it would probably be a bad idea to show anyone.

Waddles sat in Amber's lap quietly watching, Odin was in her Kennel behind Hazel, where the cat would be screaming to be let out normally, for now she sat somberly and watched her owners uneasy with all the commotion. Amber sniffled and hugged Waddles closer to her before leaning on her sister. Hazel wrapped an arm around her and wiped at the silent tears that had been trailing her cheeks since the first emergency personnel had shown up.

Hazel watched the officers move, in and out of the house, taking pictures, and writing things down running swabs of things over the floor and door frame. A few milled about talking to one another, others were trying to keep any news vans and neighbors away from the house.

Hazel picked up bits of what some of the reporters were saying, something about his career as a child psychic. Hazel couldn't really be sure. Others were talking about their mom and what impact it might have on her. Hazel chose to drown the rest out and focus on everything else around them. Hazel glanced at the packed car and thought about the biggest events of the day.

They had found their bags packed and were quick to get what ever wasn't packed that they would need and put them into both vehicles. They hadn't thought to question why the bags were packed, figuring that their dad had packed for them to go to their moms as a surprise or something. They packed the animals and sat in the tailgate of the truck to wait on the police. Any other detail Hazel wasn't sure if she would be able to tell anyone if they asked. Everything from then felt blurry and surreal.

No one came to talk to them, but she could see members of the quiet town gathered outside the police tape, craning their necks, trying to see what was going on, trying to get what little bits of information. Hazel shook her head and sniffed, she was more mad than sad, enraged even. Her father was dead, and no one had any idea who or why. And here these people were, his _friends_ , pushing one another and being as nosy as possible.

More hot tears bubbled to the surface and a sob ripped form her throat as the ambulance holding their father drove away. An officer strode over to then a solemn look on his face.

"Hello ladies, I'm officer Danton. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" He asked softly, Hazel ran a hand through her hair and nodded, Amber had cried herself into a restless sleep, so she would answer for the both of them.

"Where were the two of you ladies between nine a.m and one p.m?" He asked, pulling out a notepad and looking to Hazel to answer.

"We were at Gymnastics, Carolyn Babush's class." Hazel said, her voice feeling stirred against her and Hazel rubbed her arm and looked to the officer.

"Alright." He said scribbling down the information. "Do you know anyone who has a key to your house?" He asked, Hazel just shook her head. "Did your dad lock the doors all the time, or did he leave them unlocked often?"

"It was a bit of a tossup. Normally when we were home the doors would stay locked, but he didn't really lock the doors when he was home alone. If no one was home we would always lock the doors." Hazel supplied. The man nodded and wrote something down quickly.

"Did your dad have any enemies?" He asked seeming to be going through a list.

"No dad was friends with everyone as far as I know." Hazel said with a sigh, the officer nodded and scribbled on the notepad.

"Last question, it looks like you two are preparing to go somewhere, may I ask where?" He asked nodding at the packed cars, Hazel nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"We were going to stay with our mother for the summer, were were supposed to leave tonight or tomorrow, we just had everything packed for the airport." Hazel lied seamlessly, not realizing how true the lie just so happened to be. The officer nodded and looked at his notes.

"That's all I needed ladies. Now do you have somewhere you can stay until your mother comes to get you? Your house will be a crime scene for a few days until our team can get everything cleaned." He informed them, Hazel nodded and wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah we have some friends we can stay with for a few days." It wasn't exactly a lie, they had plenty of friends who she was sure that they would be hearing from for a few days, but they didn't plan on staying with any of them. He nodded and left a card with his number on it and a card of a local crisis specialist if they needed to talk to anyone. She thanked him politely and watched as the police got in their cars one by one and drove off.

Hazel nudged Amber awake, ignoring the few reporters that shouted questions at them from beyond the gate of their house, by now they were the only ones left, all of the neighbors had long since gone home.

"We need to get moving." Hazel said gently, Amber nodded and wiped at her face, took a deep breath and looked to Waddles.

"Can we manage to take one vehicle, or do you want to take both cars?" She asked, Hazel bit her lip and handed Amber her car keys.

"Lets take both, just in case we need to. You can take Waddles if you want, and I will take fat girl." Hazel said nodding at her caged cat who had fallen asleep. Amber nodded and pulled out her phone to enter the address to Gravity falls, she frowned a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Its in Oregon, we will be driving for nineteen hours." She informed her sister and looked to her uncertainly. Hazel mulled over this new information and sighed.

"Alright, we will take one car and drive in shifts." She said, settling on the most logical option. She slid off the back of the truck and jumped when her phone rang. "It's mom." She whispered, her face paling. Neither of them had told their mother, they really hadn't thought of it. Hazel swallowed and answered the phone.

"Hi mom" She whispered

"Hazel, what is going on? I just got a call from Pacifica, she said there are a bunch of police and news reporters at your house, she said that an ambulance just drove away. What the hell is going on?" She demanded. Hazel felt new tears gather and her throat close as her mom began to sound more and more frantic. They sound of her mother voice and the lack so many personal friends and onlookers, caused her to break finally.

"M-mom. Dad- hes- someone- Mom dad's dead." She sobbed out the tears ripping the breath from her chest as she began to sob furiously. She had been trying to stay strong until they were on the road and in a secluded cabin of a car, but now here she was collapsing in the sand of their yard and wailing into the phone while the last few reporters watched and recorded their every action.

"Hazel?" Her mother asked, Amber knelt on in the sand and wrapped her arms around her sister trying to bring comfort to herself as well as her wailing sister.

"Mom we came back from class a-and he was just, on the ground." Hazels voice broke and she wailed out the words of the end of her sentence. "Oh Gods mom he was so bloody. Mom his eyes were open." Words were beginning to become hard to pronounce, especially at a quiet volume, so she started forcing the words out, not caring about vocal levels anymore. "I didn't know what to do, I still don't know what to do." She whimpered out her wails quieting, but the sobs till shaking her body.

"Honey shhhh it's okay, I am about an hour out from landing. Just go sit somewhere, can you do that? I just need you to wait, then we can pack your things and we can go back home okay? Just please don't do anything rash." Maybel said her heart breaking at the sound of her daughter sobbing. She ran a hand over her face, glad she had decided to leave early. She looked at the time on the little clock on her laptop, all designs forgotten when Pacifica had called her.

"I-yea." Hazel whimpered and looked to Amber, sniffling as she rest her head on Amber's shoulder, Waddles nuzzling her hand trying to comfort her. "We will. I- just- We will see you in a while." She said, her fingers feeling the slight bump in her pocket that the post card made.

"Okay I love you both, I will see you soon." Maybel said biting her lip.

"Love you too." Hazel whispered and clicked off the phone. "Mom's going to be here soon, if we are going to go, we need to go." Hazel said trying to clear her throat, not able to talk without her voice breaking just yet. "Help me move everything to your car, we will leave the truck." She told her Amber nodded and looked indecisively at the cars. Hazel still wanted to crumple on the ground and sob, but she had made her decision, and she was determined to get it done.

"W-what about mom?" Amber asked sounding tiny all of a sudden.

"We will call her from Gravity Falls, we will tell her about the post card then, but for now, the card said to tell no one, and to go if we wanted to find out. I want to find out." She said using her determination to bury the grief right now. Amber nodded and helped her move the bags from the truck to her car, she thanked her stars for the large trunk and back seat.

"I will drive first, you get some sleep." Hazel said taking the keys Amber nodded and climbed into the passenger side, Waddles climbed into her lap and Hazel switched Odin out of her large kennel to her smaller carrier before settling her into her sisters lap. After putting the kennel into the trunk she made sure they had everything they needed then drove out of the driveway of a building she refused to call home anymore.

Maybel climbed off of her jet and told the pilot to refuel and get it ready for take off. She looked at her phone and dialed her daughters number. When she didnt pick up, she got slightly concerned, after the sixth call she was downright panicking. She left the airport in a rented car and sped towards the small town, it was mid day on a Saturday, they could literally be anywhere in town.

She checked the old bookstore that she used to take the girls to first. She rushed in through the door her heels clacking on the floor as she rushed through the isles, not finding either of them.

"Need something dear?" Ede asked from her place behind the counter.

"Ede, have you seen the girls today?" She asked keeping her calm right now, this was the first place she was checking and the girls had a habit of leaving their phone on vibrate.

"Oh dear no. I heard about Gideon, I am so sorry for your loss dear." Ede said her voice colored in sadness and pity. "The girls haven't come in today. Try any of the food places, I think the young people eat for comfort these days." Ede said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, thank you Ede." Maybel said before leaving the book store, speeding for the restaurants towards the center of town. Every one she checked had her feeling more and more panicked, shops were closing as the hours ticked by. By the time Maybel reached the last open business, she is a mess of dread and worry. She stumbled to the rented car and leaned on the hood of the car, gasping for air she felt the irrational thoughts and memories taking over as a panic attack seized her every thought, in the parking lot of a convenience store. A more rational part of her would have found it kind of funny, but right now she possessed no rationality as her thought flew to so many different scenereos. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, hell she didn't think she could move. The idea that her children would disappear just like her brother had, had her blood running cold in her veins.

She collapsed to the ground and leaned heavily against the car folded in on herself. She was trying to remember to breathe, she doubted anything would happen, in literally the friendliest town on the planet earth, but the rational part of her, really didn't want her to pass out on the pavement in the parking lot of some ma and pa store. She took gasping breath after gasping breath, her heart thumping in her head and her vision bleary. But she could think a little more clear now.

After about twenty minutes of heavy breathing and slight rocking, she managed to calm down enough to think completely coherently. Now drenched in sweat and tears and feeling like she might vomit, she reminded herself that she needed to look for her girls. She unclasped her hands from her upper arms and pulled her phone from her pocket, the screen hurt her eyes a little in the darkness, but she kept staring at the bright light until her eyes adjusted. It was about twelve now and the entire town seemed to be asleep, even the motels were dark. She stood on shaky legs and moved to get in the car, a pale shaking hand starting the car. She drove in numb silence, her mind racing on where her kids could be. She drove until she came to a mansion outside of town, she drove to the gate and called Pacifica. The enemy turned friend answered and let her in without hesitation.

"I would figure you would be halfway back to New York by now." Pacifica greeted when she opened the door, worry coloring her voice, Mabel shook her head and sighed.

"I can't find Hazel or Amber, or I would have been." Mabel supplied, sounding as exhausted as she looked. She looked at her phone again and gave a broken sigh. "What if They disappear, like D-"

"They won't." Pacifica interrupted knowing exactly where he train of thought had been going "They are level headed girls and they know better than to make deals with deamons." Pacifica assured her. Mabel nodded and looked at her phone again.

"Look they are probably just at a friends house, send a text telling them where you are, and then get some rest, gods know you need it." She said standing. "I will get you some PJs, and tell your pilot to get some sleep too." She added, Maybel nodded and did as she was told before laying down to sleep, not quite managing to fully sleep the whole night, every hour she would text the girls hoping for an answer not quite able to get over her worry.

Hazel looked at her sleeping sister in the afternoon sun, both their phones had gone off multiple times, but both had agreed to ignore them, the only time they had answered was when Hazel had simply sent a text back to their mom saying that they were fine. otherwise both had focused on driving.

She yawned tiredly an accelerated slightly when she saw the big sign that told them their destination, after almost a full day of driving. The large cheery sign was almost ironic giving the situation.

Hazel pulled into the first place that she saw, some old diner whose sign simply ready, 'Diner.' She rolled her eyes and turned off the car. Amber woke with a few confused grunts and Hazel smiled.

"It's alright sis, chill here with the pets. I'm going to go see if there is a motel we could stay at. Tell mom where we are." Hazel told her tired sister, she nodded and pulled her phone from her jeans.

Hazel stretched when she got out of the car and walked for the entrance of the diner.

"Hello, welcome to Lazy Susan's Diner." A bored voice called from the counter, her face hidden behind a magazine.

"Uhm hi I'm wondering if there is a motel in town by any chance?" Hazel asked politely The girl nodded and handed Hazel a colorful brochure and a map.

"Here ya go, welcome to Gravity Falls."

 **AN: Wow that took a while, anyway I hope you enjoyed and sorry if some things are a lttle jumbled, half of this was written at four A.m the other half at six A.m but anyway stay safe, stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this took a bit to post and it is shorter than the other chapters, but a few things have been happening, so I haven't really been focused on my writing. I will try to have a new chapter up tomorrow, but its about three a.m and I need sleep. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 4- The mysterious Mystery Shack.**

Mabel stared at her phone in shock, with four words, her entire world had shattered.

" _We are in Oregon_ "

Mabels trembling hands dropped the phone and she let out a shaky held breath. She had been waiting all day for nay news from the girls, she was furious that they had been ignoring her as well as worried sick. Now she was seeing red, her ears ringing as she tried to sort through anyone who could have told them where Gravity Falls was, or why they were there.

"Mabel, calm down or you are going to pass out." Pacifica's voice reasoned some distance away, despite the blonde being right beside her. Mabel tried to take a few breaths and managed a wheezing gasp. "Come on deep breath." Pacifica reasoned rubbing her back. The model had been present for plenty of Mabel's panic attacks as a kid to know what to do.

"Look calm down and we can work out a plan. It's probably only about an hour or two flight to Oregon, and Gravity Falls is small." Pacifica reasoned as she looked at the phone then clicked it off. "And no one would let anything happen, hell if you call Soose he would probably have them at the Mystery Shack in ten seconds flat." Pacifica added calming Mabel down with reason.

"Call him please." Mabel whispered, feeling slightly bad for bothering the man, but also feeling he wouldn't be bothered to hear from them.

Hazel pulled into the small motel and reached for her wallet, simply pulling out a few hundreds, she may or may not have tapped into her mom's bank account to withdrawal a small chunk of cash. Her mom wouldn't miss it anyway, but she would apologize and probably work it off later.

"Let Waddles and Odin get some air?" She suggested to a still tired looking Amber, she nodded and put a leash on Wadddles and set Odin outside on the top of the car. The cat was getting almost as restless as the rest of them. Hazel left her sister to do her own thing, and walked for the old looking doors.

"Hello and welcome to the Falls Motel." a voice said from behind a tan wood counter. "How may I help you?" Hazel squinted at the man who looked kind of like her dad.

"Oh uhm, I need to rent a room, I was curious if you allowed pets." She said trying to make her tired brain work as politely as possible.

"Of course we do, how many nights will you be staying?" He asked, Hazel bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"For now lets do three nights, and I need two beds." She added the man nodded and asked her a few personal questions before taking her payment and handing her two room Keys. She thanked him and went to get a few bags of their clothes and the pets things. She frowned when she saw Amber talking to a man while leaning against the car.

"I mean that sounds really interesting, we will have to check it out sometime." Hazel caught the end of Amber's conversation as she walked up.

"Hey amber, who's this?" she asked curiously.

"Oh wow twins." The man said in slight awe. "Excuse my manners, my name is Soose, I run a attraction near by, I saw your sisters adorable pig and struck up a conversation. I guess we just kind of got off topic to my business." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Hazel looked the man up and down and nodded, he seemed harmless enough, wearing a suit whose tie was dark green and covered in question marks, and a red fez with a fish looking thing on the front. He vaguely reminded her of a well dressed teddy bear.

"That's fine." She said after a moment and looked to Amber uncertainly. "Well we should probably get inside we had a long drive." Hazel said and moved to get one of her tote bags that their mom had made for their birthday, they had said it was special because it was the only one ever made.

"huh that kind of looks like something Mabel would make." Soose said still standing by the car Hazel froze and turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't think you would know anything about her designs." Hazel said after a moment.

"Well I knew the little dude." Soose said with an easy smile. "She said at the mystery shack with while he ran it." He said and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe the adventures she had there. she and her brother." He said Hazel rose an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Mabel doesn't have a brother." Amber said before Hazel could say anything. Soose frowned and nodded.

"Yeah he was in an accident when they were about twelve, he didn't survive." He said looking sad at the end of that sentence. Hazel frowned and looked at the motel. biting her lip. "so how do you know Maybel, you just like her clothes or something?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Shes our mom." Amber said being as friendly as ever, Hazel had to resist the urge to elbow her sister in the ribs. Soose looked surprised and gave a short laugh.

"Huh didn't think she wanted kids." He said in astonishment he glanced at the motel and frowned. "I can't let family stay at some overpriced motel. Why don't you come stay at the shack, there is a house build onto it, you could stay in your moms old room." Soose suggested, Hazel grabbed Amber's hand to keep her from saying anything and shook her head.

"Nah that's alright, I already paid and have everything set up." Hazel said and looked at her phone for a moment. "Its getting kind of late too, and we are both exhausted from the drive, so uhm, we are gonna turn in. But we will stop by before we leave." Hazel said, he looked a little disappointment but didn't push.

"Alright little dudes, see ya later." He said with a dismissive wave before turning to walk away. Hazel sighed and turned to grab her suitcase.

"Don't talk to strangers." Hazel sighed at Amber who gave a light laugh.

"Hey I didn't call him over, sides he seemed friendly enough, and knew mom, so he couldn't be too bad." Amber said, helping Hazel with the bags.

"Amy you google mom and you can learn everything about her in five minutes." Hazel said, grabbing Odins carrier and walking for the doors.

"What about the brother thing?" Amber asked, putting Waddles on top of her rolling suitcase and following her. Hazel sighed and shook her head.

"He could have easily made that up." Hazel sighed and handed her a room key Amber rolled her eyes and followed her sister into the small room. "Cozy." Hazel murmured and set her bag by one of the beds. She turned to let Odin out, who grumbled at both girls and curled up on one of the pillows, not happy with being cooped up as long as she had been.

"Well I don't think it matters anymore." Amber said and set her bag down on the bed. "Lets get some sleep then we can try and figure out our next move I guess." Amber said and moved to change. Hazel copied her actions and slid on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. She got under the heavy covers and pushed her hair form her face, catching a few strands on her industrial bar.

She turned her back on Amber, but turned around when she felt the covers move beside her. Hazel rose an eyebrow but wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I don't think I can sleep alone." Amber whispered against Hazel's neck hazel nodded and kissed the top of her sisters head. "G'night sis, love you." Amber whispered around a small yawn.

"Night, love you too." Hazel said, resting her chin on her sisters head , staring ahead. She was exhausted, but she couldn't seem to close her eyes long enough to drift to sleep. She hadn't even really slept when Amber had taken her shifts driving, she had just sat there staring out the window, or sat with her eyes closed, trying to force herself to sleep.

That seemed to be the case now. Amber had fallen strait asleep, even snoring softly, Hazel sighed and rubbed her sisters back before de-tangling herself from her sister and going to the small bathroom to take a shower, deciding that that might be the best thing to help her relax enough for sleep.

Hazel turned on the scalding water and stepped under the hot stream, resting her head on the wall. She swore realizing she had left her toiletries in the car, and opted to use the complimentary stuff the motel supplied.

She finished bathing and grabbed one of the towels from the wall, she hadn't thought to grab any of their towels from the house, she would need to buy some later. After getting redressed she walked out of the bathroom, toweling off her hair.

She dropped the towel in alarm when she saw that her sister was missing from the bed.

"Sis?" She questioned the small room, not getting an answer she frowned and moved to the door to see if her sister had gone for ice, not caring that she was in her PJs. She turned the door knob and was thrown back by the door being forcefully opened. She stumbled trying to keep her balance and looked up ready to scold her sister for throwing the door open, and froze when she saw the man from the beach.

"You know," He seethed stepping into the room, kicking Odin to the side when the cat tried to defend her owner, the cat fell limply to the ground, Hazel gave a yell of disdain and tried to move to check on her cat, she was grabbed by her wrist however when she tried to move.

"When someone, gives you an order, you don't take it as a suggestion. The card said tell NO ONE. I was okay with your sister tagging along, hell I encourage that, it makes the game a little more fun. But mommy Pines, I can't have that." He snarled and threw her into the nearest wall. Hazel gasped when her head collided with the dry wall with a dull thud. Stars swam in her eyes as she stared at the mans definite yellow eyes. "Now I suggest you fix it before I do." He snarled looking at Amber's bed. "Understood?" He demanded, Hazel nodded and her gave a sharp toothed smile, all charisma gone. "Good" He snarled. "Now wake up your sister is about to call an ambulance, we don't need that." He said releasing her.

Hazel's eyes flew open with a gasp, Amber flew backwards from where she had been inches form her sister, trying to wake her.

"My Gods sis, you scared the hell outta me." Amber said fear lacing her voice.

"W-what happened?" Hazel asked trying to remember what was going on, and trying to blink the water from her eyes. Amber moved to turn the water off and grab one of the hotel towels.

"I don't know I guess you took a shower, and then passed out, or fell, or something. I woke up to a really loud thump and tried to wake you up, you wouldn't move for like five minutes." Amber said sounding like she might cry. Hazel stood on shaky legs and accepted the towel, She looked at her sisters worried face and ran from the bathroom to get her phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Amber asked in shock.

"The card said not to tell anyone, we told mom, what do you think will happen if he finds out, he obviously isn't above killing." Hazel said, sending a text to their mom, telling her that they were headed to Idaho next , explaining that they wanted to Drive to New York and not to worry. Amber frowned but nodded.

"Does your head feel okay?" She asked in concern. Hazel nodded and tossed the phone aside before moving to get dressed. She froze mid process of putting on her shirt, under the door was a new post card, one that advertised the Mystery Shack.

Hazel flipped it over to read the back three simple words 'Ask About Dipper.' Hazel sighed and put the post card on a near by end table. She went to her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts, a tank top and her sneakers.

"Get dressed, we have another piece of the puzzle." She told her sister who looked concerned but did as she was asked.

"What about your head?" She asked in concern. Hazel shook her head and put a hand to the sore spot on the back of her head, she looked at her hand and shrugged.

"No blood no fowl." She added. "I'm fine." She assured her sister and waited on her sister to be dressed in a similar outfit "Lets go its time to investigate the Mystery Shack."

 **AN: Sorry if that seemed a littler fillery, I wrote this pretty late and a little rushed. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to drop me any critique you might have I love hearing from you. Stay safe, stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this took so long to write, I have had writers block and I finally sat down and planned out the rest of this story or at least part 1. I plan on making this a two parter, maybe even a three parter, anyway, I don't own Gravity Falls, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5- A storm is brewing**

Amber and hazel drove in silence to the Mystery Shack, after getting instructions from the tired looking hotel manager. Neither girl wanted to say anything, but in all honesty, both were a little nervous.

For one the man who they had spoken with had unnerved them a bit, though he probably meant well. He was just a little off on the whole calming thing. It also didn't help that A post card was slid under their door, by presumably the man who had killed their father. Hell that fact alone freaked both of them out, he had been right outside their door, and neither of them had noticed.

Hazel sighed and glanced at a dirt road cutting through the woods going off the main road. Its road sign read Mystery L.n. Hazel couldn't help the laugh that slipped from her,

"I think that's it sis." She said, her sister nodded and turned down the road, her car jostling on the uneven ground. When the car came to a stop Hazel glanced at her sister.

"Here's the plan. He mentioned mom's old room, I'm gonna snoop, see if I can find anything, you keep Soose distracted okay?" Hazel said, Amber nodded and smiled.

"Easy charisma, don't fail me now." Amber joked and got out of the car, Hazel followed and they both walked into the room that advertised a gift shop. A red headed woman sat behind the counter, leaning boredly on her phone while she watched a few late night customers shop.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack where a worl of wonders you have never seen awaits you." She recited and glanced up at them. "Unfortunately tours are over for the day, we open tomorrow at six a.m." She told them before glancing around the store to make sure everything was in order still.

"Actually we were hoping to talk to Soose, he knew our mother and told us to come by whenever." Amber said politely, the woman's face lit up with recognition and she smiled.

"Yeah of course, he was telling me about you two, he just thought you were coming in a few days, no yeah he will be excited to see you, I'm Wendy by the way." The woman said and looked around the store at the young man trying to choose between two different shirts. "He has been standing there for two hours." Wendy said with a sigh then rose her voice a little. "Tell ya what buy one get one free, take both." Wendy said masking the annoyance in her voice with thick politeness. His face lit up and he ran over eagerly to finish his purchase.

Once he was out of the shop, Wendy locked the door and turned to the two girls who had been waiting patiently.

"Alright, follow me." She said with a smile. Hazel linked arms with Amber and they followed her through a door that read staff only. Soose was walking around a kitchen, humming as he stirred a pot of food. He turned to face Wendy and grinned.

"Hey little dudes." He said and moved to check on something in the oven. "Good to see you again. Dinner is almost done, we're having chili, have a seat there is plenty for everyone, I would assume you drove and fast food isn't all that great." He said moving to get extra bowls, Wendy sat in one of the chairs and smiled at the girls who each took a seat facing each-other. Soose sat the large pot of chili down and went to get the pan of apparently grilled cheeses.

"So where did ya come from?" Wendy asked, beginning to dish out the bowls and looking expectantly at the both of them. Hazel smiled and accepted her bowl and sandwich and looked at Wendy.

"California." Amber answered for her. Wendy looked to Amber and nodded.

"That's awesome, I have always wanted to go to Cali. Just never had the chance to. How hot is it there?"

"Not too bad in the winters, but in the summers it can get into the hundreds." Amber said refusing to glance at Hazel, Soose sat down and thanked Wendy for the bowl she handed him. they chit chatted for about twenty minutes before Hazel cleared her throat.

"May I use the restroom?" She asked as politely and nonchalantly as she could.

"Sure, it's un the stairs to the left." Soose said, Hazel thanked him and watched as they were pulled back into what Amber was saying. Hazel envied her sister's ability to captivate an audience, and she was glad for it at the moment. Neither Soose or Wendy even batted and eyelash at her leaving.

She walked up the stairs and passed the bathroom, walking straight for a door at the back, she assumed it was her mothers, and judging by the names plastered on either side of the room, she figured she was correct. She sighed and stepped into the room that no one had touched since her mother was thirteen.

Amber saw that it looked like she was loosing her conversational partners, so she switched to a topic that she hoped would pull them right back in.

"So uhm, what was my uncle like?" She asked looking to Wendy. Wendy looked shocked for a moment then shook her head.

"Uncle?" She asked sounding confused. Amber frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together. "You didn't have an uncle." Wendy added, Amber shook her head and looked to Soose.

"He said earlier that mom used to run around with her brother here." Amber tried politely, nodding at Soose. Soose gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I got a little confused about who I was talking about." He said with a small chuckle. "I was thinking of another group of kids." He added not looking at Amber. Amber frowned and shook her head. She went to say something but shook her head.

"Okay then so what was my mom like as a kid?" Amber asked hoping that they would slip up and say something again.

"Oh she was a pretty cool kid, she had this idea that she would find summer romance. She would flirt with every boy she saw." Wendy said with a laugh. "She would also go on all of these adventures with Soose and I. We were always looking for gnomes and unicorns and all these other mythical creatures. The closest we got to a unicorn though was a llama that had an ice cream cone stuck to his forehead though." Wendy said laughing. "Soose remember dwarf with the pointy hat, I thought Mabel was going to pass out with excitement." Amber smiled fondly, hearing that her mom was a very imaginative kid with apparently a very childish mind.

"I remember that she bedazzled his hat and made him a sweater to match. Remember the sticker incident?" He asked Wendy laughing, Wendy chuckled and shook her head. "Took us four hours to get them off of every surface in the house." Soose said shaking his head, his grin resting on his face as he looked to Amber. "So uh, how is your mom nowadays. We don't really hear from her too much." Soose asked, Amber bit her lip and gave a little sigh.

"She is much more serious than she sounds as a kid. I guess that makes sense though, she normally has a lot on her plate. We only really see her during the summers and holidays. I mean she still acts silly, but she also is really adult like." Amber said rubbing her neck, wondering when her sister would be done snooping.

Hazel crept across the floor, looking at both sides of the room, one side was decorated with stickers and big bubble letters that spelled out different words. A few pictures of Waddles the first, and a few girls that Hazel didn't recognize sat on a bed side table. The other side was bare, save for a single bed, and a hat that had a pine tree on it. Hazel picked it up frowning, she didn't peg her mother as one to like those kinds of hats, and she certainly didn't peg her mother for one to keep something that she didn't like laying around, the hat had to have meant something to her mother.

She set the hat down on the bed and moved to the closet on her mom's side of the room. She could hear her sister talking to the other two below her, so she could imagine that they could hear her if she was too loud. She was trying to be as quiet as possible, and swore when the hinges on the door squeaked loudly. She froze waiting on the conversation downstairs to pause, to hear the sounds of chairs moving. Nothing happened however and she thanked whatever gods were helping her out.

She looked at the closet with a small frown. There was so much shoved into the little alcove. Cardboard boxes with Mabel written across it. There were boxes covered by a sheet, pink shoe boxes and old file boxes on the top shelves, and there were a bunch of old sweaters hanging up. Hazel bent down to pick up the sheet and frowned, cardboard boxes labeled with a D and nothing else. She wished she had time to look through those boxes, but there was only so much that amber could discuss.

Hazel stood and grabbed one of the shoe boxes labeled 'pictures' and went to the bare bed. She sat down and bit her lip at the quiet creaking of the bed. She set the box down on her lap and pulled the lid off. She was greeted with multiple pictures of smiling faces, some she didn't recognize, some who she knew from stories and pictures her mother had shown her. She sorted through the pictures, stopping when she found a picture of her mother and a boy who was wearing the pine tree hat, they were standing side by side an old man stood behind them with his arms around them, they all were grinning broadly while the boy held up a fish on a line. Hazel flipped the picture over and read what had been written in a messy scrawl.

"Mabel, Dipper, and Grunkle Stan. Fun day on the lake." She read aloud. she set the picture aside and sifted through a few more pictures, finding a few more of the boy before standing, deciding that she had been missing long enough. She put all the pictures away save for the fishing one, and silently moved back downstairs, stopping to wash her hands before moving back to the table. Amber gave her a relieved look and turned back to her food. Soose and Wendy gave her an odd look but let her prolonged absence go.

They finished eating in an easy silence, occasionally asking questions about each other and what they had been doing. Hazel finished eating then looked at Soose.

"Who was Dipper?" She asked, he froze his motions of lifting a spoonful of food to his mouth. He looked to Wendy who fidgeted a little and sighed.

"Where did you hear that name?" Wendy asked a glint of sadness flashing over her face, Hazel dug into her pocket and presented the picture to them.

"I found it." She explained not giving much more explanation. Wendy looked at the photo for a moment, before running her hands through her hair. "Look you did have an uncle. But it is a little painful for everyone to talk about. I can understand being curious, but you two need to let it go okay." Wendy said handing the picture back to Hazel who tucked it away.

"We just want to know who he was and what happened to him. What was so horrible that it is a forbidden topic. That everyone would bury him with no exceptions. We just want to know who are family is." Hazel said not exactly lying, they were trying to find out the truth, just not for those exact reasons. Soose shared a look with Wendy and nodded.

"Dipper was your uncle, he was a very good kid, very serious. He was also very bright, but not too social. Hazel you actually remind me of him a little bit." Soose said a small laugh at the end. "Mabel and Dipper did everything together, they were practically attached at the hips. During a holiday we like to call Summerween here in Gravity Falls, Mabel wanted to go to a party that she had heard about, Dipper didn't. Because she was his best friend and sister however, she finally convinced him to go with her. Wendy's boyfriend drove them as a favor to Wendy, and there was an accident. A group of teens from out of town hit the van they were in, Mabel and the driver survived," Soose sighed and looked at the table for a moment. "Dipper was taken to a hospital out of town, they tried everything they could, but he passed on the operating table." Everyone sat in a stunned silence before Wendy cleared her throat.

"Mabel, she uh, she blamed herself for his death. We did everything we could to convince her that it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen. Her reasoning was that she wanted him to go with her, and if she had just stayed home, or let him stay home and she had gone by herself, that he would still be alive. The only thing we could think to do, was to take everything about him from her surroundings. The only thing that she refused to let us take was that hat he was wearing in the picture. She demanded that we leave it with her, she wore it all the time after the accident, it made her happy, so we left it out. We aren't trying to hide anything, it's just natural for us to deny his existence by now." Wendy said, leaning on her hand. Hazel nodded and looked to her sister.

"Uhm, it's getting late, and we have a bit of exploring to do in the morning." Amber said, Soose nodded and stood.

"Well alright, feel free to stop by for a tour of the shop or if you just want to talk some more before you head home." Soose said to the two girls who stood with them, Wendy stood and hugged both girls.

"It was nice meeting you two." She said before moving to clean up. Soose walked both girls to the door.

"Thank you for having us." Amber said, Hazel nodded and walked out of the open door, after pleasantries were exchanged and the promise to come by before they left Hazel and Amber walked to their car in silence.

Mabel stared at her pilot in shock.

"What do you mean you can't fly?!" She demanded trying to keep from taking her frustration out on her employee.

"Ma'am a huge storm is coming in, it is too dangerous to lift off in that kind of weather. The earliest we can fly is tomorrow evening." The pilot tried to defend himself, Mabel gave a frustrated growl and turned to storm off, Pacifica following quietly. Mabel turned to her trying to calm down some about to ask her if she could crash at her friends house for another night.

"Yes." Pacifica said before she could ask an amused look on her face. Mabel nodded and pulled her phone from her pocket to call Soose.

"Hello?" A voice asked from the other end.

"Hey Soose how are my girls?" Mabel asked sounding exhausted.

"well they are staying in a hotel, and Hazel is just Like Dipper, she went to look at your old room while Amber talked to us, and found a picture of you and Dipper. We told them the car accident story but they are trying to figure things out, and well I'm a little worried, but they are doing okay." Soose said, Mabel sighed an nodded.

"Alright, the earliest I can be down is tomorrow night, just try to keep an eye on them." She requested. Soose promised to do as she asked and hung up the phone. Mabel walked with Pacifica back to the car, her mind on Dipper. The car accident story had been a huge fallback whenever anyone asked, they had eve destroyed Robbie's loved van to help, saying that dipper had been killed in the van burning. But the truth was, that Mabel and Dipper had made a huge mistake opening those journals and looking for the creatures inside, and Dipper had paid the price. Mabel was teriffied that one of her daughters if not both would end up paying the price too.

"They will be okay." Pacifica said from the drivers seat noticing Mabel's distressed look.

"I hope so." Mabel whispered.

Bill paced around Dipper in the mindscape, here he could take any form for now he was a suave gentleman with blond hair and an eye-patch, his suit was a design that was a nod to his normal look. Dipper was on the ground still chained, for now Bill had I'm in a french maid outfit, for his own amusement of course. He sat in front of Dipper and smiled.

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper asked with a small sigh. Bill smiled and leaned on his hand.

"Well I wondering, what would happen if I decided to play a little game of cat and mouse rather than hide and seek. Oh what about tag, or how about Simon says?" He asked growling the last suggestion.

"Please just don't." Dipper whispered looking at his lap, Bill gave a loud laugh and moved closer to Dipper, now inches from him.

"Why would I listen to you pet?" He whispered grabbing Dippers chin. "Hell I would figure that you would be excited that my attention would be elsewhere." Bill growled, Dipper tried to pull his chin from Bill's grasp, but his grip only tightened.

"I don't want that at the expense of them, just let it go please." He said refusing to make eye contact.

"see the thing is pine tree, that I don't want to stop, in fact, I would like to add a new pet to my collection." Bill said. "Don't worry, when I am done with the new pet I will always come home to you my little puppy." Bill said and leaned forward to kiss Dippers forehead. He stood and stretched.

"Now if you excuse me I have a new piece of the puzzle to leave the baby pines." He said before leaving Dipper to sit in silence in the mindscape.

Hazel and Amber walked into the hotel room quietly, both equally exhausted. Amber's mind was on how their mother was as a kid, Hazels mind was on what Soose had told them. Hazel turned on the light to the hotel and froze, a piece of paper was taped to a sleeping Waddles. Amber walked into the room and moved to Check on Odin as Hazel looked over Waddles before pulling the paper from his back once she was satisfied with his well being.

"It's a page from the journals." She whispered looking at the paper.

"Whats on it?" Amber asked walking over to her.

"Someone named bill Cipher."

 **AN: Right so this was one of my longest chapters yet. Anyway feel free to drop a critique, I love hearing from you. Anyway stay safe stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	6. Not a chapter ANupdate

A quick update. Hey sorry for a prolonged wait time. I really didn't intend for that, I have just been really busy. Also the owner of the laptop I was using and I got in a huge argument and I had to dig my old one out of storage to even be able to write. I am working on a chapter tonight, the earliest I will have it up is tonight (sometime in the a.m) the latest being tomorrow afternoon. If there is anyone left please have patience and I am so sorry for taking so long.


	7. Chapter 6 (An actual chapter )

**AN:I don't own GF, Wish I did, but I don't so I will just have to find solace in owning my pants. Anyway enjoy, review if you want and all that.**

 **Chapter 6- A Mysterious Present**

Hazel stared at the page quietly, Amber had long since gone to bed, cuddle up with Odin and Waddles. She couldn't bring herself to doze off, and after an hour of staring into darkness, she had given up and decided to study the newest clue. She glanced at the little pad of paper that she had written down anything that she could find from that one sheet of paper. So far all sh had was that he was a three dimensional triangle with one eye, a demon, and apparently very powerful. Other than those few details and the big bold 'Don't summon at any cost' Written across the bottom of the page, she had no idea what was on this paper.  
She sighed and leaned on her hand as she traced the triangle drawn on the page. There was nothing for her to go off of, and she was concerned that if she didn't figure it out soon, then there would be another penalty. She glanced at her sleeping sister and shuddered at the chill that ran up her spine.  
Hazel shook her head and stood, deciding to make a run to a twenty-four hour gas station she had seen when they had come to the hotel. She slid on a pair of jeans and changed into a different tank top before moving to leave, writing a quick note incase her sister woke up and grabbed her wallet.  
the drive was relatively short less than five minutes, and Hazel found herself just sitting in the parking lot, staring at the brightly lit neon lights. She felt restless, and didn't want to go back to the hotel for a while. On impulse she pulled out of the parking lot and drove in a random direction. She didn't even know where she was driving really, just that she would know when to stop, or when to turn back for the hotel.  
The trees loomed over her car ominously in the late night hour. When she was younger the shadows that the trees were casting in the moonlight would have frightened her. Her young mind would betray her by coming up with awful stories about what those shadows were and what they were capable of. But now, she knew that the most she had to fear was the spiders that lived in the out of reach branches of the bark covered giants.  
Hazel watched the yellow lines lost in her thoughts, in Cali it might have been dangerous considering the idiots who would speed without abandon. But from what she had seen of the city she wasn't too terribly concerned about wrecking.  
The road became almost hypnotic, yellow lines, with a small break of solid black pavement. the occasional crack in the road or leaf or branch breaking the monotony of the road. She gave a small yawn as she stared ahead, her eyelids drooping slightly, the road lulling her into a sense of calm rest.  
Her eyes drooped and her head tilted forward slightly as she dozed off. She jumped when her phone chimed alerting her of a text, though that wasn't what scared her the most. She was shocked to see the man from the beach standing in the middle of the road. Her car was fast approaching and he wasn't moving. As a matter of fact he stood on the dark pavement grinning wildly as her car got closer.  
Hazel gave a yell and made a split decision, knowing she couldn't stop in time, she swerved off of the road into the waiting ditch. Her face connected with the steering wheel as the ground caused the car to jerk to a stop. She sat there gasping for a moment and holding her forehead as pain shot through her head.  
After a moment she regained her senses and turned to see if the man was still standing there. He wasn't, in his place was a box that had been in the closet at the Mystery Shack. Hazel climbed out of the beeping car and walked unsteadily to the road to pick up the box.  
Hazel put the box on the back of the car and leaned on the trunk dizzily. She definitely had a concussion, and the front of the car was definitely damaged. She gave a sigh and looked at the box, Amber would probably kill her if she did anything concerning their impromptu investigation without her. She picked up the cardboard box and moved to put it in the back of her car. She looked at her car and sighed, she could back out, but her insurance would go up. Her mom was going to kill her, but then again she was probably going to kill her for fleeing the crime scene of her dads murder, and leaving the town when she had specifically told her not to, and traveling to Gravity falls without her mothers knowledge. Yeah she was just continuously racking up reasons for her mother to be furious when she finally caught up with them.  
Hazel clamored back into her car and sighed as she started it back up. It of course gave a few warning beeps that her car would obviously make after a wreck. She just ignored it and carefully backed out of the ditch, thanking the gods that the dip hadn't been that steep or deep. She backed out and turned around to head back to the hotel, ignoring the throbbing in her head. If they were still back in Cali, and that had happened during gymnastics class or at home, she would have already been in the hospital, though she knew it wasn't too big of a deal.  
She pulled into the hotels parking lot, and stepped out of her car. She remembered the text she had gotten and glanced at the screen to see a text from an unknown number that was just a bunch of zeroes.  
 **"WAKE UP BABY PINES"**  
Hazel frowned and tucked the phone away uneasily. She knew her moms last name was pines, but she and her sister didn't publicly go by that last name. Only when they were in trouble was it used. She grabbed the box from her car and hurried into the hotel room, unable to shake the feeling of being watched.  
"Amber." Hazel whispered quietly setting the box down and shaking her shoulder.  
"What is it sis?" She answered groggily, turning to face her sister, slight annoyance on her face. Hazel bit her lip trying to figure out how to explain what had happened to her sister. She finally decided to just blurt it out.  
"I was driving and I fell asleep at the wheel. I got a text and looked up to see the guy from the beach, you know the one you saw me with, the one that had caught me before I fell. Well I swerved to avoid him, he just stood there smiling and I couldn't stop." Hazel explained ignoring the concerned look on her sisters face at the mention of swerving. "I ended up in a ditch-"  
"Are you okay?!" Her sister demanded interrupting her and reaching to inspect her sister for any broken bones. Hazel let her do as she pleased, continuing with her story.  
"I'm fine, anyway I had a small crash and hit the wheel, when I turned around he was gone and a box that had been in the Mystery Shack was sitting in the road. And when I got back to the hotel a few minutes ago, I looked at the text I got. The number was all zeroes and it said wake up baby pines." Hazel explained ignoring her sisters concerned look.  
"How hard did you hit your head, you could have a concussion. You could have seriously hurt yourself and might need a hospital." Amber said in concern turning on a light and trying to get her sister to sit down. Hazel sat when her sister pulled on her arm and looked to the box on the bed.  
"Amy, I'm fine, really. If I wasn't okay I wouldn't have driven back I promise." She said trying to assure her twin. "Look I'm not worried, I'm fine. I'm more worried about the box and the fact that that man managed to pull it out of nowhere, place it in the road, and disappear without me noticing. I'm more concerned about whats in that box." Hazel said brushing her sisters hands off. Amber sighed and turned to look at the cardboard box on Hazel's bed.  
"Okay fine, we will look at whats in the box." Amber said and turned to grab it and set it beside her sister. She cracked the lid and rose her eye. "Its a bunch of papers." Amber muttered, Hazel frowned and reached into the box to sift through them, there were papers on top of the contents of the box, but as she shifted through the box she began finding pictures and tapes and little items and such. She frowned and shook her head.  
"I don't understand. Why steal this and leave in in the middle of the road?" She demanded picking up a tape labeled 'Mabel's guide to fashion' and setting it aside.  
"Gah I don't understand any of this!" She said in frustration, putting her arm over her face and laying back on the bed her frustration obvious. Amber sighed and began sifting through the papers.  
"Most of this stuff is complete nonsense." She said in thought, setting aside what she thought could be useful information, and what was just random scribbles. Though if she was honest with herself she wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for. Hell she was pretty sure Hazel didn't know either.  
"Sis, what are we doing? "Amber asked after a moment. "I could understand when we had actual clues on what we were supposed to be doing, but now, he is just giving us worthless pieces of paper that have no information on them. " Amber said setting yet another sheet of paper to the sid and looking at her sister. "By now it seems like he is just messing with us. Why don't we go back to California to mom and just try to figure our lives out from there. I understand you wanna figure out why he killed dad, but I don't think this is going to help us any." Amber said taking her sisters hand to make her look at her.  
"Well what else do we have to go off of Amy? I mean I get it, it seems like a dead end journey, but the police would never find him." Hazel said sounding slightly desperate. "We can't just turn and leave." She said running her free hand through her hair.  
"Well what has this rat race gotten us? Family memories? All that has told us is that our uncle died in a drunk driver accident. Random cryptic messages left behind by our fathers murderer? Yeah okay, so we know where the culprit is, but still have no idea who he is. Literally all this trip has brought us is misery and confusion. Hazel our father died not three days ago, we should be with our mother mourning the loss of one parent and accepting the condolences of those close to us and him. we should be planning a funeral, not chasing down a murderer!" Amber said pulling Hazel to look at her. "I understand you are upset, I am too, but we have no answers, to anything!" Amber hadn't realized she was crying until a tear splattered on her hand. She quickly wiped the tears away ignoring that they were replaced by more. "Lets just go home. I want mom, I want to go home, or at least go home with mom." Amber said in desperation "Please Hazel, I don't want to be here anymore, all its doing is upsetting you and pulling up bad memories for everyone." She pleaded, Hazel sniffled and nodded.  
"Okay Amy, we can go home, we can head out in the morning. I think we should give the box of stuff back to Soos and Wendy. I have no idea how we will tell them we ended up with it all, but we probably shouldn't take it home." She said looking over the mess of papers in thought feeling slightly at a loss. Amber quietly thanked her sister and stood to pull her up.  
"Lets get some rest." She whispered moving to the clean bed. Hazel nodded and went to change into her Pjs before crawling into bed beside her sister, Odin and Waddles situating themselves at their feet. All drifting off to sleep, not hearing Hazel's phone go off, both unaware of the text message that waited on them.

 **AN: That took forever for me to write. I am so sorry if it was a little boring, chapters will get more interesting I promise. I have several chapters already mapped ut and since I got my dinosaur laptop up and running again (Its from 2001) I will be able too update more often again. Sorry for the long wait. As always stay safe and stay awesome.**  
 **-fangy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own Gravity falls (Though I wish I did) But anyway, I plan to have more interesting chapters soon. (I have like six papers full of planning for future chapters) But anyway enjoy the chapter and review if ya like.**

 **Chapter 7- A New Player Has Appeared**

Hazel stared at the damage that had been done to the car. It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Yes the front fender was kind of bent and definitely would need a new coat of paint, but nothing else was too noticeable. She sighed and padded back into the silent hotel room. It was almost six AM, she had slept about an hour or two, then the suave stranger kept finding his way into her dreams, so she gave up on sleep. She shut the door behind her and moved to get dressed, stopping when she saw the alert light on her phone blinking, telling her she had a text. She opened the screen and frowned. A little message from the same number comprised of zeroes was the only thing she had. She debated opening the text then decided it was for the best. Her blood ran cold when she read what had been sent to her though. The plain black text read a simple warning.

 **"IF YOU LEAVE GRAVITY FALLS, I CAN SHOW JUST HOW DANGEROUS I CAN BE."**

Hazel stared at the glowing screen and slowly sat down, her mind racing. There was no way that anyone would know that they were planning to leave. They hadn't even told Soos or Wendy a definite day that they would be heading out. A more suspicious part of her brain suggested cameras in their hotel room. An irrational thought that was quickly pushed away was that her sister was messing with her. Only problem with that theory was Amber was asleep before her and Hazel was too light of a sleeper for Amber to do something like that without her noticing. She had no real idea how the sender knew, but she would not take his threat lightly.  
She set the phone to the side and looked at the box that they had packed back up before going to sleep. She had no idea why it had been left, but she would find out. She took the lid off the box and spilled the contents over her bed. Papers, video tapes, and random objects littered her bed.  
She began looking through the papers reading thoroughly what was on each paper, most of it was random scribbled down sentences, they made no sense when she looked at them, so she would set them aside. Others were written accounts on strange things that had happened in Gravity Falls, some things being tamer than other. Others were a little less than kid friendly. She began sorting them into piles based on the severity of the descriptions.  
She looked at the piles and went to her bag to find her little notepad Deciding to list out what was written down sounding like a huge threat and what sounded like child's play. She divided the papers into two different columns. She had plans to look through the journals that they had brought with them, some of the creature names looking familiar. She finished looking through the papers and turned to the pictures and tapes.  
She put the tapes in neat piles planning to see if she could get her hands on a VCR later when more shops would be open. She began looking through the pictures quietly. There were pictures of just her mother when she was younger, some that she or her father would show Hazel and her sister at times. A few pictures were of older men, both looking identical, turning the pictures over to read what had been written wasn't too helpful, just Stan and Ford, and which one was which, written in meticulous cursive. She continued to look through the photos of smiling faces, taken during happier moments to be frozen in time.  
Most of the pictures consisted of Her mother and her apparent uncle Dipper. Most were normal and forgettable, for a while. Though after a while she began paying attention to Dippers face, he began looking more and more tired, less happy. They both would, and when one of the older men would be in the picture- Ford she had found out from the writing- He would look tired too. She frowned as she looked through them, and decided to put the ones where they looked tired to the side, planning to talk to Amber about it later.  
She glanced at the box one last time and noticed something hiding in the bottom of the box. There was a snow-globe of the Mystery Shack in a back corner of the box. She shook it a little and watched the little multicolored flakes that she assumed were supposed to be leaves, float around the little building. She stood to put the snow-globe on the table across the room and looked back at the mess on her bed.  
Everything was orderly, in their own piles, but the piles had no real rhyme or reason. Different bits of information, or pictures stared back at her as she looked down on the bed. She sighed and shook her head. That box had been left for her, she knew for a fact that there was no way it could have just been lying around in the middle of the road. She didn't care what Her sister said anymore. The Text from the mystery number had convinced her not to take the situation lightly.  
She glanced at the clock and bit her lip, deciding what to do next. She walked to her sister and lightly shook her shoulder.  
"Sis wake up, we still have a town to explore." She whispered in her sisters ear. Amber grumbled and swatted at Hazels hands, to which hazel gave an amused chuckle. "Wake up sis, shops are probably opening and we need to grab breakfast before we explore today.  
"Ya' mean leave right?" Amber whispered groggily, Hazel bit her lip and shook her head.  
"Amy, I don't think that we can leave, I got another strange text." That seemed to wake her sister up quickly enough, her eyes flew open and she quickly sat up almost headbutting Hazel in the process. Hazel stumbled backwards and looked at the alarmed look on her sisters face.  
"What do you mean you got another text? Why didn't you wake me up? What does it say?" She demanded, kicking her feet over the side of the bed and turning to look at Hazel.  
"Slow down there motormouth." Hazel chided. "The text basically warned me not to leave Gravity Falls, I only just read it a little bit ago, and I didn't wake you up because I figured you could use the rest and would be able to learn about it when you woke up." Hazel explained trying to calm her sister down. "I don't think we are allowed to leave until we get to the bottom of this." Hazel added nodding at the piled contents of the box and looking at the journals across the room that had the Bill page sitting on top of them. "I hate to say it, but I think they are related." She said with a small shrug. "I would like to watch the tapes and see if there is anything useful on them, and maybe ask the towns people about this Dipper kid." She said rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Okay, A. do you know how much this sounds like a horror movie, like seriously don't be the idiot teen girl that does all the wrong things to get her killed. And B. We know what happened to Dipper, he died in a car wreck. From what it looked like, it is a painful memory that doesn't need to be dredged up and spread around the town." Amber said with a sigh as she got dressed. "Look I will humor you, but I will bail if some chick comes crawling out of the TV if we watch the tapes, or if there is some serial killer waiting at the end of this scavenger hunt." Amber said, Hazel chuckled and nodded.  
"Deal." She laughed and got dressed beside her sister, both wearing practically identical outfits, the only difference being their shoe colors and how they wore their hair. This was common for them, they thought it fun to mess with people who got them confused.  
Hazel grabbed a picture of Dipper and Ford and her keys and they set out-after Amber yelled at her about the condition of her car.

Mabel finished placing her bag in the overhead compartment . She only wanted to stay for a night, if even that, but knew better than to pack for anything less than a week. The storm had cleared up earlier than the pilot thought it would so she was able to leave earlier. Pacifica had already said her farewells and Mabel had left the quiet little town in a hurry. After final checks were made and everything was given the okay, the plane lifted off. The plane ride would take about three hours, but she wasn't too upset by that. It would give her time to think, she was furious with her daughters, but she wanted to know how they knew about Gravity Falls. She figured that neither Soos or Wendy would have told them. Hell, neither knew how to get in contact with the girls. They knew about them, but Mabel and Gideon never took them to the Mystery Shack and none of Mabel's friends had ever seen the Girls outside of Pacifica and Grenda.  
Mabel bit her lip as thoughts of her brother surfaced, she didn't think that Bill would break the deal that had been made. That would give Dipper warrant to break his end of the deal. No one really knew that Mabel and Dipper had talked before he had made the deal. She hadn't thought that he would go though with it, trusting him and Grunkle Ford to come up with a plan, but after Ford had gone missing, Dipper had decided he had no choice and had disappeared in the night with the journals. Mabel sighed and fidgeted in her seat, there was no way that Bill would risk that. Would he?

The town was surprisingly lively for being almost the crack of dawn. Almost all of the shops were open and plenty of people milled about calling greetings and well morning wishes to one another as they saw each other. Hazel exchanged a look with her sister after she parked the car in a small diner. They stepped out into the cool morning air and nodded at a few people who said cheerful greetings to them.  
The diner was a little more quiet than the world outside. Less cheerful patrons sat at their own booths or the front bar nursing pancakes or early morning mugs of coffee. A lone waitress moved from table to table taking orders or refilling mugs. The chipper smile never leaving her face.  
"Hey welcome to Lazy Susan's, go ahead and grab a table, I will be with you in a moment." The young woman called out upon seeing them walking through the door. Hazel nodded her thanks and pulled Amber towards a booth at the back of the room. She sat across from her sister and gave a heavy sigh.  
"Alright so first things first I guess we ask about Dipper, pictures of him obviously would not be in the box for no reason. He wouldn't give us pictures of people without a reason." Hazel sighed out, Amber glanced at the photo that Hazel set on the table. Hazel looked at the face of the uncle they never got to meet, both were so invested in the photo, that a sudden voice asking if they wanted coffee, caused both of them to jump almost painfully.  
"Uhm y-yeah, lots of cream and sugar." Hazel answered, the young woman nodded and looked to Amber.  
"Uhm just some orange juice for me." She mumbled.  
"Can I get you two anything to eat? Or do you need another couple of minutes to look?" The woman asked. Hazel nodded and glanced at the menu that neither girl had touched.  
"Uhm we need a few minutes." Hazel said. The woman nodded and walked off to get their drinks. Hazel looked over the menu and decided simply on pancakes, her sister choosing waffles instead. When the woman brought their drinks they placed their order and sat at the table in silence for a few minutes.  
"What exactly are we expecting, asking people about Dipper? I mean we know what his death was, I doubt there is anyone around who really remembers the kid, I mean mom told us that she only stayed two summers, if even that, in Gravity Falls. I doubt any of the towns people will remember him." Amber said with a raised brow, picking up the picture. Hazel sighed and shook her head.  
"Maybe there are some people that we don't know about that he was close to, I mean we never knew about Soos and Wendy, and they were pretty close to mom and dipper." Hazel said with a shrug looking up when their food was brought out to them. After politely thanking the young woman they took to eating in silence, both lost to their own thoughts.  
After finishing and leaving a tip on the table for the woman, they set out to explore the town, the diner was at the beginning of what could be considered main street, so they chose to walk the streets instead of drive.  
They would stop anyone who looked about their mothers age or older and show them the picture of Dipper and ask about any information on him. Most weren't very helpful, saying they either didn't remember him, or that he had died and that was that. Though a few people they stopped said they definitely remembered him. One person struck them as odd, it wasn't his behavior exactly, it was the answer he gave.  
"Yeah I remember him. He lived with his sister and great uncle Stan. He disappeared when he was little. No one knew what happened to him, but a few people led a search party to find him, to no success." The man said, pushing up his large glasses and shaking his head. "Ol' Toby Determined was not so happy to report that news story." The man who had introduced himself as Toby Determined and who apparently spoke about himself in the third person, explained to them. Hazel and Amber shared a look and looked back at the man.  
"We thought he got into a car wreck?" Hazel questioned, Toby shook his head and looked at his feet.  
"No, no, his sister came to me and the police asking us to find him, then the story of the car wreck surfaced." He explained, Hazel scrunched her eyebrows together and frowned.  
"Did you not investigate the clashing stories?" Amber asked the old man.  
"No point, Stanford Pines explained that Mabel had been overrun with grief, we thought it best to leave well enough alone." He said, Hazel blinked a few times and took a deep breath.  
"Okay, thank you so much, you have been a huge help." She said, taking her sisters hand and leading her back towards the car.  
"Where are we going?" Amber asked as Hazel unlocked the car.  
"Back to the hotel, I wanna look at the papers and the journals a little more in depth." Hazel muttered paying more attention to the road this time around. They pulled into the hotels parking lot and she gave a heavy sigh, leaning on the steering wheel for a moment. "I don't trust this entire situation. Mysterious papers, and pictures of the kid that is dead and a forgotten memory. And now we have conflicting death stories, and if we asked anyone involved with the kids life, we get dead ends, cold trails, or simple shut downs of the topics." Hazel growled, punching the wheel, Amber watched her for a moment and sighed.  
"Maybe we should take a step back and look at the rest of what we have, Those journals are old. Older than us, and probably older than mom. They had to be written by someone, Maybe we should look into finding him. One of the clues that our game master has left for us is a paper with a triangle named Bill Cypher on it. Maybe one of the journals talk more about him. Perhaps this isn't just about our dads death. Hell maybe he knew something that would have spelled everything out for us, and his killer knew that." Amber suggested. "Lets just go inside and look at all of the clues left for us again, we could be missing something." She suggested, Hazel nodded and both girls got out of the car, jumping when they heard Waddles squeal and a crash. They exchanged looks and ran for the door. They threw it open and their gasps were met with a groan.

Dipper glared up at bill from his knees. Bill had apparently been feeling playful and had tied dipper up in the mindscape using invisible ropes to hold his arms apart. He could feel the ropes wrapping his chest and running up his arms to hold him up. A second set of ropes wrapped around his neck, ran down his body to tie around his legs tightly, causing him to need to arch his back painfully so he wouldn't choke to death. He knew Bill wouldn't kill him, if he died there was no meat suit for Bill to play with. But that didn't mean that bill couldn't inflict as much pain and damage on him as possible.  
And bill was never shy about bruising him. Bill always had a reason, too. This mornings reason was that The twins were threatening to leave Gravity Falls, and he didn't like that too much, So after sending them a warning, he proceeded to 'play' with Dipper.  
"So pine tree," Bill said sounding almost playful. "Where shall I slice next?" He asked running the knife lightly over Dippers bare torso. "Chest?" He questioned placing a small bit of pressure behind the knife when he rested it on Dippers chest. "Ribs? Arms? Armpits? Stomach?" He questioned repeating his actions with each word as he ran the knife over each stated body part. "Or how about I play a little lower?" He asked sliding the knife down his stomach to rest just above his boxers. "How about your hip bone?" He snarled, putting more pressure on the blade and running it over dippers bone, the skin splitting easily, crimson liquid blooming to the surface in the tracks of the blade. Dipper gave a strangled growl of pain , tossing his head back before leaning over and cutting off his growls as well as his air chuckled and pushed Dippers head back so he could breathe again.

"Now now pine tree, remember our deal, you may not kill yourself. That counts as a violation of the deal. I can't hold up my end without a meat suit now can I?" He teased, pinching Dippers cheek. He picked the knife back up and traced around dippers lips lightly with the tip of the blade. "I think I'm done playing for a while. With you at least, I would like to talk with baby Pines. You know one of them acts just like you. A little glutton for punishment. Her mother should be proud, carrying on the family tradition. Of biting off more than she can chew!" He exclaimed yelling the last sentence in dippers face before giving a hearty laugh and standing straight from his kneeling position.  
"What do you want with them?!" Dipper demanded in anger, pulling against his restraints. Bill's laugh cut short as he glared down at him.  
"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!" He shouted sounding outraged, then he looked thoughtful and chuckled a little. "You know I don't really know. Maybe to teach you to be more specific with your deals. Maybe I am just tired of you and ready to buy a newer model. I don't know Pine tree. All I know is I am having fun, hell I'm even happy knowing that I will get to see shooting star again. You know as an adult and outside of the news feeds." Bill said with a grin.  
"What do you mean see Mabel again?" Dipper demanded in a guarded tone. Bill smirked and summoned a cane to lean on it.  
"Well a mother has to protect her babies right?" He asked, "She is flying all the way to Gravity Falls to see them now. Isn't that so motherly of her. From what I hear she is a total mamma bear, though we will see how much she can protect her cubs when I am done with them." He said offhandedly.  
"Our deal-!"  
"Was that I wouldn't lay a hand on **her**. You never said anything about any children she would produce, or any of her friends." Bill interrupted Dippers outraged yell. "I am holding up my end of the deal, Pine tree. I can't help it if you left loop holes for me to find" Bill said with a shrug. Dipper gave a defeated noise and slumped forward in desperation. Bill snapped and the restraints cutting off his airways were gone, as was he. Leaving Dipper alone in his misery.

Hazel threw Amber behind her, who ducked down to catch Waddles and Odin as they made a B-line for the door. Hazel stared at the haggard looking man who stood in front of the desk, the shattered remains of the snow-globe at his feet. He rubbed his head and turned to look at them.  
"Mabel? "He questioned in a haggard and scratchy voice, looking at Hazel. He looked slightly hopeful. Hazel frowned as she looked the man up and down, she pulled the picture from her pocket that she had taken from the box to examine it for a moment. The picture matched the man standing in front of her now, and without thinking a single question slipped from her lips.  
"Stanford?"

 **AN:Shoot that was a long chapter. Took me a bit to write mainly because I kept getting side tracked by the Walking dead. I'm finally catching up with the rest of the world and I have been binge watching it for a few days lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, feel free to review and favorite, I love hearing from you. Anyway stay safe and stay awesome ~**

 **Fangy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I have had a hectic four months. Not only has my life been chaotic, I have also had major writers block, and just recently felt the will to write. As is it took me almost two hours to write this. None the less I enjoyed writing this chapter, its a small filler, but we finally get answers ^^. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and if you do please drop some feedback, I love hearing from you.**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls**

 **Chapter eight-Reunion**

Hazel stared at the man, he matched the picture, almost perfectly. He looked like he hadn't aged a day from the photo, despite the obvious time gap between then and now.  
"Stanford?" She asked quietly the word slipping past her lips without her even thinking. The man blinked a few times and looked the twins up and down.  
"No you aren't Mabel, might I ask who you are?" He asked in a gruff slightly tired sounding voice. Amber stared her sister down, silently asking her twin what to do in light of the stranger standing in their room.  
"We are her daughters." Hazel supplied shortly, not really knowing how much information to give this man, yes their mother had trusted him, but as it would seem anyone that their mother trusted had done nothing but lie to her and her sister, so he had a few issues trusting her mothers comrades.  
"Daughters?" He said, shocked. "I have great great nieces?" He chuckled out, putting a hand to his forehead and leaning on the table like he might collapse. "And you are twins!" He exclaimed throwing his hands out, "I can't believe it! I never thought I would see this dimension , much less see my family again. And here I stand, meeting two new family members. Again!" Hazel shared a glance with her sister as the man ranted to himself, he seemed a little unhinged, but harmless to them, that didn't mean that Hazel was going to drop her guard any time soon.  
"Where's your mother, I need to speak with her." Stanford said suddenly sounding serious as he gazed at the two girls.  
"Uhm, she is out of town at the moment." Amber spoke up, setting Waddles and Odin down so they could walk freely, both calming down at the lack of panic from their owners. Stanford frowned at the explanation but nodded.  
"Where did you come from?" Hazel demanded, cutting off anything else the two might have said. "The door was locked and you are way to big to fit through the bathroom window, so how did you get in here?" Hazel demanded the grey haired man. He frowned and looked to the snow globe at the floor, his large duster still dripping on the tacky carpet.  
"I was in a pocket dimension, the demon Bill Cypher put me in there so I wouldn't interfere with his plans." He explained as if her were discussing flight plans or a gloomy days weather.  
"Bill? Pocket dimension? What on earth are you smoking?" Hazel demanded, she wouldn't point out the demon comment just yet, She wanted answers, but this man didn't seem to have all of his marbles in one jar.  
"I'm not smoking anything young lady. There are no hallucinogens clouding my judgement. I would think that a Pines would be the one person who would understand what I am talking about." He said testily, Hazel rose her eyebrows and glanced at her sister.  
"We are Gleefuls, and I have no idea what you are talking about." She said moving to sit on the bed. Stanford frowned and shook his head.  
"Gleeful, as in Gideon Gleeful?" He asked in a guarded voice.  
"Yes Gideon Gleeful, what do you know about our father? As a matter of fact, who are you? I want to know anything that you know." Hazel demanded nodding to the free bed for him to sit. Stanford frowned but sat on the old mattress. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned on his knees.  
"I suppose I should start by asking what you know, what has your mother told you about me or Gravity Falls?" He asked trying to gauge where to start. Hazel frowned and shook her head, deciding to leave out the strange post cards and notes.  
"One of her old friends, Soos, contacted us and invited us to visit. Otherwise we have never heard of this place." Hazel told him. Ford nodded and scratched the side of his head in though.  
"Well I guess I can start at the beginning then." He murmured and adjusted his glasses. "Well I came to Gravity Falls after college, I had a grant, to find the weird and supernatural. I stumbled upon this small town by accident, but it seemed that everything about it was supernatural. And the people who lived here were completely ignorant of the oddities of this town. It was the perfect place to set up shop. I set up in a small cabin, hidden in the woods of the town. It was perfect because I could observe any creatures or odd things living native to the land, without interruptions of the townspeople." He explained Hazel nodded and settled against her sisters side to listen, this seemed like it would be a long explanation, but she was ready for answers.

 **MABEL_**

Mabel unbuckled her seat belt as the jet landed. She was tire, and anxious to see her children and get them back to New York and as far away from Gravity Falls as possible. She stared out at the small air port grimly and shook her head to clear her mind of all the memories that flooded back to her at the sight of the distant forest.  
"Alright miss Pines, you are free to leave the plane, watch your step." The pilot said over the intercom Mabel nodded and stood from the plush seat, she grabbed her carry on and exited the jet. She had to admit, she missed the fresh air and peace that surrounded Gravity Falls, but in her heart she knew the darkness that also surrounded it. After renting a car she set out for the hotel that her daughters were staying at.

 **THE TWINS_**

Hazel blinked in shock as she listened to Ford describe the her mother and apparently uncle, as well as great great uncle. The two men seemed like good people, so she idly wondered why her mother had never told her about them .  
"I remember Dipper was so excited to meet me, he practically fainted when he learned that I had written the journals." Ford said chuckling, Hazel frowned reaching her her bag for the red journal, figuring that was what he was talking about.  
"You mean this one?" She asked curiously. Ford gasped and reached for the book.  
"How many of these do you have?" He demanded in shock,flipping through the pages and running his hands over a few of the illustrations.  
"Uhm three." Hazel supplied watching the man marvel at what was apparently his own writings. "I didn't think any of it was real, I mean I still have some hang ups about it, but you seem sincere about what you are saying." Hazel added, Ford glanced up at her and gave a rueful smile.  
"I can understand how you can be skeptical. Though I do wonder why Mabel has never told you about Gravity Falls." Ford mused, Hazel frowned and glanced at Amber.  
"Well we were hoping you could tell us, but it seems you are just as in the dark about it as we are." Amber sighed and shook her head, "Maybe one day we can find out, hopefully sooner than later." She added ruefully. Ford frowned and shook his head.  
"I don't really know much past their thirteenth birthdays. Unfortunately I was placed in a pocket dimension by Bill, that damned triangle. I was following a lead on what I thought was a land shark, and he got the better of me, and next thing I know I was trapped in a dimension of never ending hallways. To make matters worse I was chased constantly by a monster that was just out of my eye sight but close enough that I could hear it and feel its breath on my neck" Ford explained and gave a small shiver as he thought on it. Hazel glanced at Amber and rose her eyebrow.  
"Well we won't ask you to elaborate." Hazel said and stood. "Though thank you for explaining what you could, that actually helped a lot." Hazel said  
"Helps with what exactly?" Ford asked with a raised brow. Before Hazel could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
"I guess I will answer you after I speak to this visitor." Hazel said standing as well, Amber standing to follow.  
"Do you mind if I use the restroom? I haven't seen my own reflection in apparently many years." Ford asked, Hazel nodded and he walked off to the restroom. Hazel walked to the door and frowned when she looked through the peep hole.  
"Its mom." She told her sister, the twin paling at the idea of what was about to come. Hazel took a deep breath and opened the door, both girls stepping outside.  
"What in Gods name were you thinking?!" Mabel yelled before the two had even shut the door, apparently deciding on furious first thing.  
"Uhm hi mom." Amber said cautiously, jumping when their mother pulled them both into a hug, arms like an iron trap around the girls.  
"I was so worried, first off all, your father is murdered, you could have been in that house, then instead of staying in town like i asked, you decide to up and drive to Oregon, and not even answer any of my text or calls! You could have gotten in a wreck! you could have died or gotten hurt! What the hell were you thinking?! How did you even hear about this place? you are so grounded, I am revoking your licenses. And you are flying back to New York with me right now!"

Hazel and Amber blinked at their mother as she berated them with questions and general anger at their actions. They had never seen their mother so angry, not even when she and their father would fight. Hell she was turning purple.  
"Mom take a deep breath." Hazel tried to calm her mother down, placing a hand on her mothers shoulder to try and convince her mother to actually let the two of them talk. It seemed to have worked and Mabel took a deep breath, giving them a look that demanded they explain themselves.  
"Look I know what we did was reckless, and unthinking. But we needed answers, answers we knew we wouldn't get from you. The day before dad died I met a man on the beach. He was weird and had an odd aura about him. He said some odd stuff to me about valuing my family and never knowing when they would leave or disappear. Then he moved in next door and found me running on the beach, then we went to dance class, and came home to find dad dead, and a post card for Gravity Falls on the table. We knew that you wouldn't let us go, so we decided to go on our own. Since coming here, we've been getting post cards and texts giving us instructions and warnings." Hazel explained holding out her phone to show her mother the text that held a warning not to leave Gravity Falls. Mabel paled as she read the text and listened to her daughters.  
"We need to get inside now!" She ordered reaching around them to open the door and push them inside the hotel room. Hazel and Amber tripped through the door and glanced at their mother in confusion.  
"Girls, these soaps look like candies!" Ford exclaimed walking out holding a little piece of soap. "Though they don't...taste..like it." He trailed off as he looked up to see Mabel standing between the girls, a shocked look on her face. "Mabel?" He questioned quietly.  
"Grunkle Ford!" Mabel yelled and ran to the man, enveloping him in a hug, giving a quiet sob. "We, we thought you were dead, you went missing and we couldn't find you." She sobbed holding him tighter, Ford wrapped his arms around her in shock, rubbing her back to try and soothe her.  
"It's okay, I'm here now." He whispered, shooshing her. "Mabel what happened, where is Dipper?" He questioned slightly afraid of the answer. Mabel pulled back sniffling and wiped her nose and eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. She glanced at Ford then to her girls and sighed.  
"Its time I explain everything." She whispered and moved to sit on the bed, running a hand over Odin's back when the cat jumped in her lap. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at the purring feline.  
"When, when you disappeared, Dipper was beside himself, He would stay up for days trying to find a way to get you back, He was willing to try anything. I would try to convince him to sleep and to eat, but it was always almost impossible to convince him to take a break. He was beside himself, one night, he told me he had a plan. He was going to call Bill, believing that he could come up with a deal to get his uncle back. Or at least maybe trick some information out of him. Well he did, he brought the demon back and found out that Bill had been the one to make you disappear. Dipper was furious, and unreasonable. Apparently Bill had threatened me and everyone Dipper loved. Dipper told me that he couldn't let that happen, and that he planned to make a deal." Mabel gave a sigh and shook her head, sniffling as she got a far away look. "I begged him to think things through, to be reasonable, he assured me he was. That he wouldn't do anything dangerous and reckless. We went to bed one night and I woke up the next morning to him being gone." She whispered and shook her head "I searched for days and couldn't find him, I begged anyone I could to help me, then we had to come up with the excuse that he had died in a wreck, Stan paid off a coroner and Robbie and Wendy had destroyed his van." Mabel explained and wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. "I went home and never saw my brother again, after a while I accepted that he made a deal and there was nothing I could do about it." Mabel explained looking at the purring cat, refusing to look up at her family members, Hazel sighed and stood.  
"So what now, we have been warned not to leave Gravity Falls, and there is no where to go that he won't find us it seems" Amber sighed and looked to her mother and sister, Hazel shook her head and walked to the box of papers.  
"I honestly don't know for once" Hazel whispered and shook her head. "Look its getting late, why don't we head to bed and then we can figure it out in the morning?" She suggested, the three others in the room nodded and Hazel walked to the bed to sit by her sister Ford muttered that he would take the couch in the corner and Mabel made a quick call to tell her jet pilot, telling him to go ahead and shut the jet and close up shop for the night. About a half an hour later, everyone was settled for the night and fast asleep.

Hazel blinked a few times and looked around at the woods that surrounded her. She knew she was still asleep, the woods not being a dead giveaway, but the way they surrounded her in a perfect circle, was what gave it away.  
"Hello Hazel." A smooth voice said from behind her. Hazel jumped and turned to see the stranger.  
"Hello Bill, or should I say Dipper?" She questioned, the man gave a wide smile and leaned on a cane that materialized out of thin air.  
"I would prefer Bipper." He supplied and grinned at her, his teeth pointed, his yellow eyes malicious. "Would you like to know why I made this little dream call?" He asked casually, Hazel blinked a few times and nodded, deciding it best not to speak for now. "Well baby pine tree, you broke the rules, I told you not to tell your mother, and lo and behold, here she is in good ol' Gravity Falls." He said and tutted at her as he approached. "And now she has spoiled the game for both of us. I was going to have you go on a scavenger hunt, I was going to keep you guessing for a little while longer. I had everything planned out, and she had to go and ruin our fun." He sighed and shook his head. "Its a shame, and I even gave you an extra player to the game, I'm glad I stored him away fro later use, but now it was for nothing. " He sighed and leaned back on his heel, swinging his cane around in circles as he began to pace around Hazel in a circle. "See now, now I have to penalize you for breaking the rules. Maybe I can take away a player, seeing as how you brought in a new one without my permission." He mused humming quietly and running a hand over Hazel's back causing her to shiver.  
"W-what do you mean?" Hazel questioned quietly.  
"I mean what I mean, I mean that I should take a player form the board. Maybe your mother, I miss shooting star, or maybe I could take your partner in crime, your best friend, your dear old sister-"  
"Don't you dare!" Hazel snapped at the man, cutting him off, furious at either suggestion.  
"Then what should I do baby Pines? Hm? Should I let you and your sister off the hook with no consequences, I don't think so. If you break the rules, you get a penalty, so what do you suggest?" Bipper demanded impatiently.  
"Me." Hazel whispered and looked up at Bipper. "I will be the player you take off the board. But please let me meet you in real life, when we are awake." Hazel requested standing up straight to glare at him. Bipper smirked and nodded.  
"Very well, there will be coordinates on your phone, leave as soon as you wake up." He ordered Hazel nodded and watched Bipper walk away whistling. Hazel woke with a small gasp and looked around the silent dark room. Her phone chimed and she didn't need to look at the screen to know what it was. She stood and silently grabbed her keys from the table to slip out, unaware of her sister following silently behind her.

 **AN: Alright that was chapter eight. For once I didn't write a chapter at three AM, but anyway, I will try to have a chapter up before four months pass again. And I hope you liked this chapter, regardless, stay safe, stay awesome.**

 **~Fangy**


	10. Not a chapter Just a update (sorry)

Hey guys. I know I generally go a while between chapters, which I try not to do, but this time has been especially long. Bottom Line is Ive been dealing with a lot of home stuff and trying to find motivation to even get out of bed lately. But I am finally getting off of my ass and facing the sun and all that stuff. I have every intention of continuing this. I promise. It might take a little bit yet tho because the notebook that I had all of the planning for this in has gone missing. It never leaves the house so I think my cats have batted if off somewhere. So I either gotta start re-planning with the little bits I remember, or deep clean my house to find it. The latter is probably the more likely option with me. But anyway, if anyone has been keeping an eye on this, I appreciate it and am so sorry for the long wait, regardless, anyone reading, a new chapter will hopefully be up within two weeks. Wish me luck finding my notebook or rethinking everything, as always; stay safe, stay awesome  
~Fangy.


	11. Chapter 9

**As always, I don't own Gravity falls. And I am so sorry for taking so long, it took me forever to find that damned journal lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy, feel free to drop a comment, I love hearing from you ^^ (Side note my laptop got water damaged, but through the grace of the computer gods she lives. Seriously though my laptop is literally from 2001 so she could give at any moment.)**  
 **~Fangy**  
 **By the way this chapter get kinda violent so like warning for anyone who's uncomfortable with that kinda stuff ^^**

 **Chapter 9: Player one has left the game**

Hazel stared at the little map on her phone, the little dot telling her which roads to turn on. The night was eerily dark and quiet, no doubt the doing of the demon that had requested her presence. She swallowed and looked back out at the road, coming to terms that after tonight she would probably be dead, or in a different dimension. She was trying to figure out what that would be like when her screen beeped to alert her to her destination. She blinked out of her thoughts and turned onto the dirt road.

If it was possible the night seemed to get darker on the road. Her head lights barely even illuminated just in front of her. She seriously hoped Bill wasn't timing her on the drive, given she was just going over five MPH, partly due to caution, partly due to her own fear, that she refused to openly acknowledge. Her car gradually rolled to a stop, her high beams illuminating a clearing surrounded by trees.

She didn't think to look behind the car, or she would have notice her sister stopping near by, the bike that she had 'borrowed' being stashed in the bushes with her.  
Bill leaned against a tree, his cane swinging, and his yellow eyes reflecting in the dark, seeming like a cats eyes, or a cyote's. He smiled at the car in front of him, and tipped his hat at the young girl silently gathering her courage in the running car. A glare crossed her face when she saw the action and decided that enough was enough and she needed to face her fate.  
Hazel turned off her car and quickly got out before she had the chance to chicken out. Always show your best face when against an opponent, no matter how scared you are. That's what her mother and father both had always told her. She leaned on the car's hood and crossed her arms, playing as if the ball was in her court. Bill smiled wider and tossed his cane off into the woods, obviously calling her bluff.  
"Hazelnut. How lovely to see you again, you could say I'm positively Gleeful to make your acquaintance once more." Bill said his voice sounding like rough silk over snow. Hazel felt her eyebrows pull together unconsciously as she shook her head.  
"I hate puns Bill." Hazel growled her arms stiffening slightly, her voice had come out more stern and confident than she felt. If this were a normal situation she would wonder if Bill knew how scared she was, or even cared. But she didn't need to wonder here, she knew he had no concern for how she felt. As a matter of fact, she was sure the asshole wanted her to be afraid, why else would he threaten her family as he had?  
"I've already told you," Bill said with a sigh and a head sake. "I prefer Bipper. Please don't make that mistake again." He said politely as he examined his gloved hand. Hazel felt her eye twitch and took a calming breath, her knees shaking slightly.  
"Why have you done all of this? What did my family ever do to you?" She questioned, wanting answers before she died. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone what he said, but the phone recording in her back pocket would be more than able to. She wasn't sure if her mother and sister would continue to look into Bill, but just by how he acted, she had no doubt Ford would.  
Bill looked as if he were contemplating her answer for a moment before he began chuckling, which soon turned into full blown laughter. Hazel glared at the demon who was holding his sides as he leaned forward one hand resting on his forehead. He was mocking her with his every movement. This was all just some joke to him and she hated temper that Hazel was famous for began bubbling to the surface the longer he laughed. Hazel uncrossed her arms and stepped from the car, taking a defensive stance, her hands balled at her sides.  
"What is so damn funny? You obnoxious Bastard. Answer me!" That seemed to have sobered him up, mid laugh his head shot up and he glared at her, all humor gone from his face. His very face seemed to have transformed from a suave gentleman's to a true demons, his eyes shined brighter, where his face was smooth and handsome, he was now thin, his cheeks and chin harshly angled. Dark shadows cast his pale skin from the cars high beams. He straightened from his bent over position, a deep frown etched on his face as he took a step forward. Hazel could feel herself shrinking back slightly in fear and shock, any courage she might have had gone when she saw the fierce look to his eyes.  
"You know, no matter what generation, you pines are always rude." Another step forward, Hazel bit her lip as she watched him. "I am an ancient demon!" Another step. "I could cause all of chaos, I could make every one of your dreams come true. Or I could cause _your_ world specifically to crumble." Another step. "I'm the reason you were allowed to be born, I didn't have to accept Dippers deal. I could have simply burned down that filthy shack while they all slept in it." Another step. He was halfway across the clearing now. "But I decided to have mercy on him and his family. I allowed shooting star a chance at life, and I allowed her to have a little litter." Another step, hazel swallowed listening to him talk, his suave facade finally dropping completely as his voice took on a growl at the end of every word. "And this is how I am repaid?! By a brat that doesn't know how to talk to all powerful beings?!" Bill was in her face now, she could smell the cologne on his neck, hell she could smell the bitter tang of blood on his breath.  
Hazel gasped and tried to take a step back, her legs connecting with the hood of her car and tripping her. she yelped and fell back on the car in a mock lean, Bill watching her all the while with a malicious grin. Hazel righted herself and brought both hands up to slam into Bills chest, trying to push him back. His hands closed around her wrists and he used his grip to pull her to his chest. One hand was released when he moved a hand to sit at the small of her back. He swung Hazel in a circle, ignoring her suddenly clumsy feet that tripped blindly on the twigs and brush at their feet. He ignored her protests and pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed as close together as they could get, his hold on her wrist and back painful and harsh enough to bruise.  
"You see Hazelnut," Bill whispered in her ear, causing shivers to run up her back. "I control everything. Even now, I could snap your spine, I could simply let you go, or I could dance you to death. There are so many things I could do. You getting out of here alive, is not very likely, you dying painfully and bloody, highly likely." He teased her as he spun them in circles, Hazel would whimper in protest from time to time, or hiss when a twig or thorn would catch her bare legs, but she otherwise stayed silent, partly from fear, partly from her own anger bubbling under the surface. "What nothing to say? And I thought you were so fierce and brave. You know your Father-" That was the breaking point, Hazel cut Bills rambling short with a swing at his face, her hand connected with his cheek and he gave a quiet gasp before his eyebrows came together angrily.  
In a moment Hazel was thrown from Bill's arms into a large tree her head snapping against the rough bark, the exposed skin on her back from her tank top's opening scraping and gathering splinters from the old wood. She yelled out as her brain connected the pain that was caused by the tree, sliding to the ground caused painful protest from the skin of her back as more bark and splinters scraped their way into the wounds. She looked up dazedly as Bill approached. she moved to stand, her knees barely under her before a hand was wrapped around her neck and pulling her up. A gasp escaped her before she began struggling, Bill had pulled her up to the point that her toes barely touched the ground.  
"Don't worry Hazelnut, I'm not going to choke the life out of you, that would be no fun now would it?" He growled then slammed her into the tree once again, knocking what little breath she had left out of her. Within seconds she was on the ground, a foot flying at her stomach, she gasped when the shoe connected and grabbed her stomach. "Whats the matter Hazelnut? No more fight, no more bravery that you were showing just now?" He growled grabbing her hair and dragging her to her knees, her hands wrapped around his wrist as he glared down at her, a yell leaving her as he pulled her higher, a hand connecting with her chest in a harsh punch.  
"You see Hazelnut, I am so much more powerful than you, I have been alive more than your tiny brain can imagine. To Kill you will take nothing, and I mean nothing. You are a bug." He growled and grabbed one of her wrist snapping the bone like a twig, earning a scream from her. "Bet you are wondering why you can't come to your dear sisters rescue huh Amber? Well here's the thing, I don't want you interfering, I want you to stay where you are and watch. To learn what happens when you break the rules." Bill shouted towards the bushes where Amber sat unable to move, horror and dread running through her body as she watched him beat her sister to death. "So do me a little favor and watch this." He requested and threw Hazel into the car, her body colliding with the windshield and breaking the protective glass. A broken sob ripped from her as glass slice through her clothes and skin as if she were made of paper. She rolled to her side sticking more glass into her skin, as she struggled to even move.  
If she could think coherently, she would be concerned for her sister, but right now all she could think about was the pain and when Bill would decide to just end it. Bill grabbed her by her ankle and drug her off the car like she was a rag doll, leaving behind a smear of blood across the hood, the glass leaving deep lacerations in her side, the thin fabric of her tank top shredded around it.  
"What did you think would happen when you called shooting star? That I would just forget it. That the rules would be over looked because of your sibling love? I have rules for a reason. This was to be a game. I was going to keep from laying a hand on any of you until the end. But no, for some reason family is just so damn important to you pines, excuse me gleeful-pines." He said kicking Hazel in the ribs repeatedly several cracks being music to his ears. Amber was horrified, despite the situation, he never rose his voice. Through the beating and berating, he kept a monotone voice, almost as if he were discussing a news report, or a history paper. Amber felt herself begin to shake the longer this went, knowing she was going to see her sister die.  
"Why?" Hazel choked out. Bill rose an eyebrow at the fact that she could still talk and knelt down acting as if he was trying to hear her better.  
"What was that? You will need to speak up. I didn't quite hear that." He mocked tapping her face to keep her focus on him.  
"Why?" Hazel repeated, the simple word causing her pain.  
"Why what hazelnut?" He demanded getting impatient again.  
"Why thi' game?" Hazel choked out spitting blood from her mouth in his direction managing to hit his face due to the close proximity. Bill chose to ignore the blood and leaned back, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"You know what, I decided to start our little game, because I was bored." He said simply with a small shrug, grinning at Hazels shocked expression. "Isn't that funny? You are going to die, because I'm bored playing with my toy." He chuckled tapping his cheek, he sobered up soon enough and stood, purposely stepping on Hazels broken wrist. Bill heard a small whimper and looked down at the girl, an eyebrow raised. "Whats the matter? Too tired to scream?" He asked curiously. Hazel whimpered again as he ground his foot down on the shattered bone and he sighed. "I guess I'm done here really." He said stepping back to admire his handy work. "I guess I'll leave you now." He said A thoughtful look crossing his face "One more thing." He said kneeling to where Hazel lay trying to breathe. He pulled her up by her neck and whispered in her ear. Hazels eyes went wide and she glared at him as best she could as he straightened up and smirked. "Now it's been fun, but uncle Bippers gotta go now, be good, do your homework and be in bed by nine." He said a malicious look shot in Amber's direction, before swinging his foot back to collide with Hazel's face, knocking her out. "one more thing, and this is just for you gemstone, I will continue the game. Remember the rules, and this won't happen again." Bill said with a gesture at Hazel's broken body and a wink at the sobbing sibling in the bushes before he walked off into the woods, disappearing in seconds.  
Amber gave a loud gasping sob as she felt movement return to her limbs, breaking off into a run for her sister before she was even sure she cold walk.  
"Hazel!" She sobbed out, her hands hesitating to touch her bloodied and broken sister. "Please, please." She whimpered tears freely flowing from her eyes as she watched to see if her sister was still even breathing. When her beaten twin took a ragged breath, Amber could have fainted with relief that she was at least alive. She knew however that now wasn't the time to be happy. "Okay Haze, we need to get you to a hospital." She whispered and scooped up her sister with some difficulty. she wanted to throw up when she felt Hazels blood soak into her shirt, and she felt just how limp her sister was. She grabbed the keys that Hazel has left on the hood of the car and unlocked the broken automobile. After sliding Hazel into the passenger seat Amber took her place in the drivers seat. she shakily tried to put the key into the ignition with some difficulty. After three tries she finally managed to fit the key into its designation with a small cry of victory around her sobs, she started the engine.  
The drive to the hospital should have been short, but Amber had to stop several times to trow up or make sure Hazel was breathing. So what felt like an eternity, but was actually less than a half an hour, Amber was stopped at the emergency entrance, technically against the law, but she didn't care about the fine.  
She ran on shaky legs through the doors to demand help, claiming that there had been an accident, well more or less screaming at the receptionist that her sister was dying, and being so traumatized that she wasn't able to really explain past a lie of a wreck. She would have followed the Emergency Responders like a lost puppy as they retrieved her sister, but a nurse had come to hold the hysterical girl back claiming that they needed to be able to do their job. So instead she watched helplessly as they took her dying sister away on a gurney to a room that she couldn't reach to operate on her where she couldn't see or help.  
Somewhere within the chaos her mother was called, and she showed up still in her pajamas with a tired and confused looking Ford on her heels. Amber stood from her place in the waiting room, her blanket and cup of coffee that a nurse had given her forgotten.  
"Amber, what the hell happened?" Mabel demanded grabbing Amber's shoulders, a frantic look to her eyes.  
"Mom, I-" A quiet sob ripped through Amber as she stared at her mother, she looked to Ford and back to Mabel before looking at her feet, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "He just- she- I- I couldn't move, he wouldn't let me." She sobbed quietly shaking her head, unable to get out a proper sentence. Mabel took a deep breath and pulled Amber's face up to look at her.  
"I know it's hard, but I need you to tell me what happened. I need to know, please." Mabel pleaded with her child, knowing that she was probably traumatized, if her suspicions were correct. Amber took a deep breath and wiped at her face to rid her cheeks of the hot tears, though they were easily replaced by more.  
"Hazel got a text telling her something in the middle of the night last night, and she got up and left. I stole a bike to follow her, I didn't want her left alone. She drove for a long time, a half an hour maybe, and eventually turned on a dirt road." Amber took a deep breath, this bit was easy for her to talk about, it was safe, her sister still was unscathed at this point in the night. "T-then she got out and Bipper was waiting on her it was a unnaturally circular clearing. I didn't want to be seen so I stopped in a bush then it was like I was sh-shackled to the grou-ound." She recounted a few sobs interrupting her at the memory of being so helpless. "They started talking, Hazel was trying to get information from him I think, but he just kept getting more agitated. He would say things about our family, things like we were always an annoyance, awful things and awful threats." Amber had to take a breath as she began to get more worked up. Mabel led her to a chair and sat beside her, un-shed tears sitting in her eyes.  
"He-uhm- he, got in Hazels face after a bit and she pushed him, he started leading in some sick waltz! The entire time she never stopped trying to figure out why he did what he did. He went to say something about dad and she punched him, and he just snapped! Mom it was awful, he just started beating on her. He threw her into a tree and started kicking her and punching her and choking her. Then he Threw her into the car and sliced her up horribly." Amber sobbed and shook her head. "He told her the only reason he did this was because he was bored! He was bored so he killed our father and now he probably killed my sister because she was bored." Amber sobbed leaning on her mothers shoulder wails ripping from her chest as she thought about how her sister looked when she was finally able to get to her.  
Mabel wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried her best to shush her, trying to hold in her own anger and grief until Amber was either asleep or out of ear shot. Ford sighed and sat in one of the chairs to stair at the door that a few nurses had disappeared trough.  
Hours had crawled by like a snail pulling a train, it felt like every time Mabel looked at the clock, the damned hands hadn't moved. She felt like she was being tortured by that damn circle. What kind of monsters left something like that in the waiting room of the ER, She felt she was going crazy. What felt like days, but in reality was only four hours a doctor emerged, a tired look on her face.  
"She is stable, but that may not last, her injuries were extensive, the glass in her side cut deep, normally muscle and fat would stop the glass from reaching anything major, but somehow the glass got past what fat tissue and muscle mass she had slicing several organs. Most of her ribs were broken, she had multiple punctures on her left lung, that seemed to be the point of impact in the crash. She had a severe concussion, luckily no bleeding on the brain. Her left wrist and forearm are both completely shattered. The cuts and splinters that she obtained from sliding across the woodland floor had some concerning infection, but we cleaned the wounds, so we will just have to keep an eye on her." The doctor explained running down the list of injuries that Hazel had, Mable listened, her face growing paler the longer she listened, dread filling her eyes, the worst coming to mind.  
"Is she going to survive this?" Mabel whimpered, clutching Amber's hand tightly with both of hers. The doctor sighed and looked at the wall behind Mabel for a moment before looking her back in the eye.  
"The chances are slim, the fact that she even survived the crash long enough to make it here was a miracle, but there is a high chance that she could pass due to her injuries. Unfortunately, she may become comatose, its too early to tell yet, but you need to really consider that your daughter may die, or never wake up." She told her trying to be gentle, but also knowing that there was no use sugar coating it. Mable gave a choked sob and leaned on Amber who looked too drained to cry anymore. A nurse walked out with a small bio-hazard bag that held Hazels surprisingly intact cell phone, that case it had been in was destroyed, but the phone was fine.  
"Nothing else was able to be saved, but this was fine, and its policy to give personal effects that can be salvaged back to the family." The nurse explained holding the phone out to them. Ford politely thanked her and took the electronic when it became clear that neither Mabel nor Amber would be reaching for it. He stood, staring at the dark screen for several moments before slipping the phone in his pocket.  
"Since she is cleared from surgery, she is able to be seen if you would like." The doctor said after a few moments, "Her room number is S308." She added before walking out with a quiet apology. Mabel gave a heaving sigh and stood with the help of Amber, her legs suddenly feeling like Jelly.  
The walk to Hazels room was silent, save for sniffles from Mabel from time to time. When she walked through the door, she almost collapsed. He baby, her child, lay on a bed, whiter than the sheets that wrapped around her, several Ivs stuck in her arms, supplying her blood or morphine or some other fluid her body would need. A breathing mask was taped to her face, a heart monitor beeped quietly and a second machine forced air into her body through the mask. Amber averted her eyes as she caught her mother and helped her to a chair by the bed.  
"Oh Hazel." She whispered and took her uninjured hand, running her thumbs over the bruised and pale skin. Mabel shook her head, an angry look crossing her face the longer she stared at her bed ridden daughter. "Bill is going to pay for this." She growled out, her tone making clear that she wanted blood. Amber watched her mother for a moment and shook her head her own anger rearing, but she knew Hazel didn't need that right now.  
"I'm going to go get some coffee momma." She whispered turning to the door, Ford placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded in thanks to his comfort. "I'll be right back, keep an eye on her." Amber whispered, leaving the hospital room when Ford promised to do as she asked. She wondered the halls until she found what looked like a lounge, a coffee maker waiting to be used, surrounded by different kinds of coffee and things to mix in. She started a pot with a heavy sigh, staring at the dark liquid as it dripped slowly down into the glass pitcher. The room was silent aside from the burbling and dripping of the drink that was currently spreading a comforting smell through the room.  
When her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket, disturbing the quiet, Amber jumped and almost flung the foam cup she was holding. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked to the lit screen. Frowning when she saw a number made up of all zeroes.  
"What?" She grumbled and opened the text screen. Her face paling as she realized who it was.  
 _'Hello Little Gem'_ She read  
 **'What do you want Bill?** ' she responded feeling her anger spike at the nickname he gave her.  
 _'I think that I was a little harsh on your sister, from what I understand she may not survive, much less wake up. Maybe I could have gone a little easier on her.'_  
 **'Yeah you could have, you could have let her walk away unscathed, you could have let our father live, hell you could have just left us alone!'**  
 _'Maybe, but wheres the fun in that, look little gem, I've done some thinking, and I want to make a deal with you. No harm will come to you, girl scouts honor.'_  
Amber frowned at the screen, trying to figure out if she should hold the demon to what he was saying. After a few minutes of deliberation she found her fingers moving across the screen, typing out a reply.  
 **'What kind of deal?'**  
 _'I cant tell you over a typed message :P '_  
 **'What the hell do you mean?'**  
 **'Look, just come meet me and I'll tell you ^-^ '**  
Amber glared at the screen slightly annoyed that the demon had learned emojis and that he was treating the situation as a set up for a tea date. She was half tempted to refuse his offer, and she was positive that he knew, because moments later a text lit her screen up once more.  
 **'Look, if you come, if you make a deal with me, I can assure you that Hazelnut will make a miraculous recover, most of her wounds will heal and she will wake up and be fine, it will be like she was touched by an angel, or rather an angle LOL XD '**  
Amber groaned at the pun and stared at the screen for a moment silently deliberating.  
 **'I'll even fix your car for you 3 '**  
 _'Where?'_  
Her screen pinged and Amber read the coordinates with a nod she left the hospital, the still running coffee forgotten.

 **AN: Wow okay that is a lot of words, and a lot of editing. There may be some typos or mispellings. I'm sorry if there are '^.^ anyway, once again sorry it took so long, I seriously had this written like two weeks ago, laptops screen has just been refusing to work long enough for me to edit. Anyway, feel free to leave a comment, if the lap top let me, I'm gonna try to write again soon, but as always, stay safe, stay awesome~**

 **Fangy. =^,...,^=**


	12. I AM AN UPDATE

Good news everyone. I got my old lap top up and running. A huge surprise considering it is from 2000 and held together with tape and pencils lol. But anyway, I have decided to to start writing on this again. Unfortunately I wont have a day off again until Monday, but good news is I will have a day off to work on a chapter. So if anyone is still wanting to see this story continued there will be a continuation. I may split this story up into two parts soon, or I will just keep it going as a really long story, not sure yet. Either way, expect a actual chapter soon. Oh and I don't know if any of you watch it but I may be playing around with a miraculous ladybug story soon, though that will probably be a one shot. Anyway ~

Stay safe, stay awesome, and it's good to see all of you again.

~Fangy =^,..,^=


	13. Chapter 10

**AN: So sadly I still don't own Gravity Falls, But I do own an apparently indestructible computer. Either way, I miss a few details from previous chapters that I may have forgotten, mainly because I cant find the journal that had all my ideas in it, so please bear with me. If I did miss anything important that may have been forgotten, feel free to shoot me a message, but without further delay, here is chapter (I think) ten.**

 **Chapter 10: Deal Or No Deal.**

Amber quietly slipped back into her sisters room, her mom hadn't moved from her spot holding Hazel's hand. Ford stood stiffly to one side of the room, a pained look on his face as he stared at what he believed to be his only family left. Amber felt her phone buzz again in her pocket and gave a small sigh.

"Hey momma?" She questioned quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. Mabel gave a small sniffle and turned to look at Amber. Amber bit her lip and glanced at the door for a second. "I uhm, I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel room, I have no doubt you want her moved home as soon as possible, so I will go ahead and start packing everything up to be moved, and uhm see if I can find an excuse for ford." She said with a nod to Ford who gave a sheepish smile, despite the situation.

"That would probably be a good idea, I don't think I have a social security number anymore, ya know being presumed dead for almost thirty years will probably cause that." He said, Mabel gave a watery smile and nodded. "Do you need my help, I think I can still hack into some computers and inside access will probably help with my identity and successfully moving Hazel without much fight." He offered stepping forward.

"N-no no thats okay. I ah, I know how to hack pretty well." Amber said quickly, throwing her hands up in front of her. "It's just, I think you should be here for mom and in case Haze wakes up." Amber supplied, Ford rose an eyebrow but Mabel seemed to buy it through her grief. Amber felt awful lying to them but she needed to do it to save Hazel. "Just send me a text if her condition changes okay?" Amber asked and leaned down to give her mother a hug. "I love you, I'll see you later." She whispered, she straightened up and smiled at Ford. With one final goodbye she left the room. After a short walk out of the hospital, she glanced around and sure enough, there was the car, good as new. Bipper had even had the audacity to put a golden bow on the hood of the car. Amber shook her head and got in the car. With a gulp of air and stolen moment to steel herself, she started the car and began the drive to the outskirts of town.

 ** _Meanwhile in thew nightmarescape._**

Hazel stood in an empty field all she could see for miles were seas of tall grass. She couldn't make heads or tails of the situation. One minute she was bleeding out on the forest floor, tired broken and cold. Now she was In the middle of nowhere. A sigh slipped from her as she thought of what to do.

"I guess I should start walking. "She mumbled, Rubbing her arm that throbbed dully. She set off at a casual pace, she had faced death less than an hour ago so she figured she was either dead or immortal, if anything decided to jump out of the tall grass at her, she figured she could take it. After what felt like hours she stopped to rest, her spine was beginning to throb and her leg hurt as well. she sat on the ground and sighed watching the grass sway in the light breeze around her.

"Hello baby pinetree." A voice she knew all too well said from behind her, a yelp slipped from her lips a painful jump causing her to jar her spine. She stood and turned to see the source of the voice, frowning at what she saw.

Bill said casually with a grin to her, He was a mirror of Dipper in terms of body build, or at least he was a healthier version of him. The differences fell to his actual looks. His hair was a deep gold, his skin a light tan and completely unblemished, no freckles, no scars, no wrinkles. A golden eye that seemed to hold all the malice in the world shined mischievously at her, the other hidden behind a black triangle eye patch. He wore a old fashioned suit, the fabric was a deep yellow, the details of a pyramid design were made by gold threading. the jacket was form fitting, Hazel could see pointed coat tails swaying behind him in the light breeze. His pants were simple black dress pants, his shoes black dress shoes shined to perfection. In one hand he held a cane with a gold rounded top, and a sleek black base with inscriptions that were foreign to hazel. In the other hand he held a chain that just so happened to be wrapped around the neck of dipper, who sat on his knees, his head down and his hands bound behind his back, presumably with the same chain that Bill was using to walk him around.

Where bill was polished and looked like he had just stepped off a movie set, Dipper looked like he had been hit by a truck, that had been carrying several elephants, that were on fire. His hair was ragged and hung in his face, the brown locks were unkempt and had grown well past his shoulders. His entire build was slim, his ribs jutted out at odd angles from his skin, his shoulders were sharp and clearly defined, the shape of his hollowed collarbone sat stark in his pale build. The only color present seemed to be the shadows that defined each protruding bone, and the seep purple bruises that peppered his torso. Bill hadn't deigned to give him a shirt, so Hazel could see every single scar that lined his torso, fresh bruises wrapped his ribs and along his back and wrists. The denim jeans that sat loosely on his hips were dirty with old blood among other things. His eyes had deep bags under them, and due to the pale pallor of his skin, she could see every freckle that lined his the most surprising thing that Hazel could see on Dipper had to be his eyes. She would figure that someone in his condition would be so far gone that there would be no hope to get them back. But Dippers eyes were sharp and alert, a deep intelligence was obvious behind his dark brown eyes.

Hazel realized she had been staring and squared her shoulders to glare at the man.

"What the hell do you want bill? Can't you see I'm enjoying my after life?" She demanded, somewhere along her walk she had just decided she was in purgatory and accepted it. Bill gave a harsh laugh and shook his head.

"Purgatory?" He asked bewildered and shook his head. "No no baby Pine, you aren't dead, you are in the nightmarescape. have a seat." He said and gestured to an area to their left a table sat waiting, four chairs in their place.

Hazel rose an eyebrow but sat at the table, Bill on her right, Dipper on her left, an empty across from her. She was honestly confused, one minute she was exploring a literal endless landscape of wheat grass and now she was sitting down for tea with her uncle and the demon that had caused her family so much strife. She still felt achy, but it was almost as if it were sore muscles after a long work out, and not life threatening injuries.

"That would be the life threatening injuries that are being numbed by the morphine they are pumping into your body. It has a tendency to numb people. My personal favorite is a cocktail of Vicodin, morphine, and opium." Bill said casually sipping from a cub that had appeared before him, matching cups in front of Hazel and Dipper.

"I, what?" Hazel asked in shocked, not knowing how he had guessed what she was thinking.

"He can hear your thoughts here." Dipper explained from his place at the table. He reached carefully for the cup, his hands shaking slightly as he lifted it to his lips. "This place is his domain, He can do literally anything he wants here. If he wants the world to fall out from under us and leave us floating in empty space, he can. If he wants to blind us and leave us at his mercy, he can. Or if he decides to fill the world with puppies-"

"I get it, he can do anything his black heart desires." Hazel sighed in slight annoyance, biting her lip at the look he gave her at her tone.

"Now now flattery will get you nowhere baby pine." Bill tutted and leaned his chin on his elbow. "So how are you, I heard you had a rough night?" He asked with a sickly sweet tone, both Hazel and Dipper flinched at the memory of what had happened.

"I've certainly had better." Hazel mumbled and shook her head. "Why am I here?" She asked trying to change the subject. Bill frowned and gave a dramitic look to Dipper.

"See this is what I was talking about Dip. Shooting Star did an awful job at teaching her girls manners. Here I am keeping little Hazelnut alive and I even have the kindness to come have tea with her and keep her company, Hell I even bring you along, the whole reason she is in Gravity Falls, so she can meet you and have a nice conversation. And she is still all demands and rude behaviors." He sighed a mock sad look on his face.

"Keeping me alive?" Hazel asked and looked to Dipper who was suddenly avoiding her eyes. "Dipper?" She asked, he bit his lip and sighed.

"Bill, He uh, The injuries he gave you, you should have died the second you hit the hood of your car, glass pierced several important areas, I don't know why, but he is keeping you alive for a reason." Dipper sighed and glared at the Demon who was casually sipping tea, watching the two of them talk, a snarky smile on his lips.

"Okay and what is that reason then?" Hazel asked in mild bewilderment. Bill leaned forward and shook his head.

"Sorry Hazelnut, but that is a secret." Bill said then glanced at a pocket watch he pulled from seemingly thin air. "Ah I must be going now. But I'm a reasonable guy." He said and waved his hand a table of food and different teas appeared before them, as well as a shackle trapping Dipper to the chair. "I don't need my little toy for a while, so I will leave him in your care Hazelnut. So eat talk, have a good time, I will see you later." He said and stood. Hazel stood with him in mild alarm.

"Wait where are you going, I still have- questions." Bill vanished before she could finish her sentence. She gave a heavy sigh and plopped down in her chair. "So your my uncle huh?" She asked with a sigh and a look to him.

 _ **Back to the waking world, Amber-  
**_

Amber came to a stop on the shoulder of the road. She gathered her thoughts and opened the car door. It was the same place that Hazel had almost died, though the area looked different. Hell it felt different than the rest of the world. Where the rest of the town was a sweltering 98 with humidity, this path that Amber walked down felt almost cold. The rest of the plants outside what looked like a thirty foot radius of the path wilted under the intense heat, however everything close enough bloomed and seemed to be thriving healthily, no wilting, not even a hint of over heating and dehydration from the leaves. Amber looked around trying to figure Bills game out this time. The only thing she could figure was he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security. Which was going to be impossible for him after making her watch him almost kill her sister. His plan to make her relax seemed to grow when she saw the clearing.

Wild flowers of all colors bloomed along the ground, wrapping the trees that surrounded the circle, looking kike a colorful picket fence. Butterflies and birds fluttered around in harmony, a few wild animals tread the edge of the clearing, curious to the flowers that beckoned them near. No doubt over half the flowers were non native to America, or even this realm. Amber's eyes finally found the wrought iron table in the middle of the clearing, a delicate tea pot sat with a matching sugar bowl and creamer pitcher. Two matching tea cups sat exactly opposite each other on the table. One of the high backed chairs was occupied by non other than Bipper himself, he wore a casual day suit befitting a southern gentleman from the civil war era, it even had a kerchief neatly folded into a triangle in his breast pocket.

"Hello Gemstone." He said with a relaxed grin. "Care to have a seat?" He asked gesturing to the only other seat at the table. Amber bit the inside of her cheek and sat down carefully across from him. He smiled gleefully and leaned forward to grab the steaming tea pot.

"I hope you like earl grey." He said casually, Amber decided the best course was to play along. She saw how bad it went for Hazel and she needed him in a good mood to help her sister.

"I do." Amber said politely and nodded in thanks as he poured her cup, she added her own sugar as she watched him pour his own tea. "Bipper, you said you had a deal for me?" She asked after a few moments of them silently staring at each other.

"Yes I do, but perhaps we can enjoy our tea before we jump to business." He said with a casual wave of his hand, Amber wanted to scream, instead she smiled pleasantly and nodded.

"Very well. May I ask a few questions then?" She asked, watching his face as he mulled it over. After a few moments he nodded with a sly grin.

"I suppose a few questions wont hurt." he said with a second nod. "Ask away Gemstone, but know some answers I won't give if I'm not comfortable with it." He said in warning. Amber nodded and sat back in her chair.

"Fair enough." She supplied and traced the lip of her cup thoughtfully. "Okay first question, why my family?" She asked watching his face for a reaction, his eyes twinkled and he gave a small laugh.

"I figured that would be one of the questions, but never the first." He said with a chuckle and nodded. "Well it all comes back to your great grunkle Ford." he said with a thoughtful look. "He had to have been one the smartest dumb meat bags I had met in a long time. He was literally on the verge of opening the dimensional rift on his own, that's how he was smart, but he was also so caught up on technicalities and morality, that he held himself back. That's how he was dumb. He could have had the world at his feet, and yet he only wanted his stupid brothers acceptance really. He couldn't bring himself to throw out the safety nets of his reality, so he failed. That is until he met me. I gave him what he asked, I gave him all the possibilities of the universe, and hell I was going to give it to him for free, all he had to do was let me have a doorway to this world." Bipper said stopping to take a sip of his tea.

"But then that McGucket got in my way and Ford decided he no longer wanted my help or the world on a string, slamming the door in my face. Unfortunately for him, the brother that he trusted so much unintentionally pushed him through that doorway when he slammed it shut. Sure I could have gotten revenge there, I could have made his every nightmare come true and tear him to pieces and move on to my next meatbag. But I decided to have a little fun, and I waited. Then Pine tree showed up, sure I was having fun with your dad at the time, but I couldn't pass up an opportunity to have two pines under my belt, so I targeted him. But unfortunately he found those damned journals, specifically the one that Ford had described me in. He was a cautious one, I managed to get him once, but then Shooting Star got the better of me and saved him. I was furious and decided that I would somehow find my revenge." Bipper said a dark look crossing his face. Amber listened with apt attention, finding it ironic that the last person she expected to give her answers was the only one willing to.

"Okay, second question then." Amber said "You had Dipper, still do. Why wait an entire generation to start, whatever this is again?" She asked her tea forgotten as she listened to him. Bipper gave a dark smile and shook his head.

"When a demon makes a deal, they are magically sworn to honor that deal. No matter what. So we demons-and yes there are more than just me- but we demons need to find loop holes. And that's what I did, I assume you know what happened to Ford and the snow globe?" He asked pausing to watch Amber nod in acknowledgement that she knew what he was talking about. "Well after the snow globe incident, Dipper came to me to make a deal. He asked me to spare his sister and any remaining members in that decrepit shack, but he didn't mention any members after that particular line of pines. And I never said my revenge stopped with just them." He said calmly Amber nodded a thought forming.

"so what now? You just keep using my uncle to terrorize future pines generations? "She asked, Bipper smiled as he finished his teas and set it aside.

"That's where our deal comes in actually." He said casually and leaned forward. "Care to hear?" He asked, Amber nodded a careful look to her eyes. He grinned and leaned his elbows on the table, bridging his fingers. "You see uncle Dipper is getting old, and I'm looking for a new model. I was thinking that you and I could strike a deal that you would be happy with?" He said with a hungry grin. Amber bit her cheek, her heart suddenly racing and nodded.

"What do you suggest?" She asked warily. He leaned back and thought for a minute.

"Well what do you desire?" He asked with a raised brow. "Both parties have to agree to the deal after all." He added. Amber bit her lip and thought for a moment.

"Okay, you can have my body as a puppet, BUT you will not harm a single hair on the head of any one who has pines blood running through their veins, or anyone they care about. And you will heal my sister tonight. The second this deal is made she will wake up and by the time she is leaving the hospital tonight, her bones will have miraculously and Painlessly" She stressed the word painlessly with a glare into his eyes, "healed, as if they had never been broken. And you will return Dippers soul and body to him, alive." She said thinking everything over carefully before saying it. Bipper leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"You drive a hard bargain gemstone." He said, he nodded and smiled wider. "But you have a deal." He said holding out his hand Amber bit her cheek and pulled out her phone, she sent the message she had typed up before walking into the lions dent to Hazel's phone just in case things went south and looked to Bipper her hand reaching for his.

 **AN: Holy shit I did not expect to write so much. I would have had this up earlier, but I needed to go to the pound to look for a dog to adopt and then a bunch of personal stuff happened. But I wrote it. Next chapter is probably gonna be up sometime thursday, I gotta go back to the pound the get the dog then, and we are expecting some nasty weather so hopefully I still have power on thurs. Anyway as always feel free to drop a review.**

 **Stay safe, Stay awesome, and don't go making deals with random triangles.**

 **~Fangy =^,..,^=**


End file.
